Isla OC
by GamemasterTom
Summary: Un simple viaje en globo cambiará a un gran descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo, donde Twilight y sus amigas estarán en medio de siglos de historia y un destino incierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla OC: Capitulo 1**

_Querida Twilight:_

_Como has de saber, en unos días la más reciente creación en aeronáutica de Equestria, el "Alicornio Astral", hará su viaje inaugural a través del gran océano.  
El motivo de esta carta es para invitarte a ti y a tus amigas, así también Spike y las "Cutie Mark Crusaders" como las mencionas en tus cartas, para que sean las primeras ponis en surcar los cielos en esta nueva nave._

_De aceptar la invitación, por favor responde y vengan a Canterlot cuanto antes._

_Sinceramente,_

_Princesa Celestia._

Twilight repasó la carta una vez más. Todavía no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Estaban a poco más de 30 minutos de Canterlot, donde ella y todas sus amigas tendrían el honor de surcar los cielos en la más moderna nave creada por ponis.

"No me malentiendan," – Dijo Rainbow Dash. – "Es genial que la princesa nos haya invitado al vuelo inaugural y todo eso, pero ¿exactamente porque es tan importante este Alicornio Astral?"

"Porque, Rainbow Dash," – Respondió Twilight, un poco enojada ante el poco interés de su amiga. – "El Alicornio Astral es la más moderna nave de vuelo jamás creada. Según los libros que he leído, esta nueva nave es superior en su ingeniería, ¡incluso lograron instalarle un nuevo compresor atmosférico!"

Las demás ponis y Spike simplemente miraban a Twilight con miradas en blanco, obviamente ninguno de ellos entendiendo lo que la unicornio acababa de decir, y simplemente continuaron con sus conversaciones. Twilight se sentó, frustrada por el poco interés que sus amigas mostraban.

El tren pasó por el último túnel, y la ciudad capital de Canterlot apareció. Majestuosa como siempre, la ciudad en este día se veía diferente por una sencilla razón: Un enorme globo, con una forma que se asemejaba a la princesa del sol, se alzaba cerca del castillo. De colores blanco y dorado, era como si la nave reflejara la luz del sol, haciéndola brillar en todos los colores del arcoíris.

"Wow, ¿en serio vamos a volar en eso?" – Preguntó Scootaloo, asomándose ansiosa por la ventana.

"Así es, Scootaloo." – Respondió Pinkie Pie, asomándose también.

"Estoy segura que en esa nave habrá muchas oportunidades para obtener nuestras Cutie Marks." – Dijo Applebloom.

"No hay manera de no obtener nuestras Cutie Marks esta vez." – Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, esa nave se ve..." – Dijo Fluttershy, tragando. – "Muy…bien"

"Yo digo que más que bien." – Respondió Rarity, a su lado. – "Es magnífica."

La velocidad del tren comenzó a disminuir, hasta finalmente detenerse en la estación de Canterlot. Twilight y sus amigas bajaron de su vagón, cuando de repente la unicornio morada se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Shining Armor!" – Dijo Twilight, mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, que estaba esperándolas en la estación.

"¡Twili, que gusto verte!" – Respondió Shining, devolviendo el abrazo. – "La princesa me pidió que las escoltara hasta donde está el Alicornio Astral, será mejor no hacerla esperar."

La mayoría de las calles de Canterlot estaban vacías, y las paredes decoradas con carteles que anunciaban que hoy sería el vuelo inaugural. Twilight asumió que todos los habitantes de la ciudad debían de estar en el jardín del palacio, esperando el despegue.

"¿Y exactamente cuántos seremos en esa nave?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Hasta donde yo sé, solamente ustedes." – Respondió Shining.

"¿Pero y la tripulación?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, un poco asustada.

"No la necesitamos Fluttershy." – Dijo Twilight, con mucha confianza. – "Es por eso que el Alicornio Astral es tan único en su diseño, pues puede navegarse por sí mismo, siguiendo una ruta preestablecida."

Finalmente llegaron al palacio de Canterlot, donde podían ver a la princesa Celestia cerca del muelle donde la nave reposaba.

"¡Twilight!" – Dijo la princesa, mientras se acercaba a su estudiante y sus amigas. – "Me alegra ver que aceptaron la invitación."

"No nos perderíamos esto por nada, princesa." – Respondió Twilight, mientras hacía la debida reverencia.

"No quiero sonar como una ingrata, su majestad." – Dijo Rarity, acercándose a Twilight y Celestia. – "Pero no me siento muy segura de viajar de una nave sin tripulación alguna, al menos un equipo de seguridad o algo bastaría."

"Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero te aseguro que estarán bien, yo misma tracé la ruta que el Alicornio Astral seguirá, y estoy completamente segura que disfrutarán de un viaje sin problemas."

"¡Todo listo para que la nave empiece su recorrido, hermana!"

Las ponis voltearon sus cabezas hacia la nave, donde la princesa Luna se encontraba, revisando diferentes partes del Alicornio Astral.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de que aborden, chicas."

Twilight y sus amigas rápidamente tomaron sus maletas y subieron a la nave. La cubierta se iluminaba con el brillo del sol y estaba en su mayor parte vacía, salvo por un conjunto de tuberías en la parte posterior, donde varias palancas y botones se podían ver. Las ponis se asomaron por el borde de la nave, para poder ver a la princesa subir a un escenario, mientras el jardín comenzaba a llenarse con los ponis que habían venido a ver la nave salir.

"Pueblo de Canterlot." – Dijo la princesa, con su voz mágicamente ampliada para que se escuchara. – "Hoy es un gran día para Equestria, el día donde nuestra tecnología de vuelo mostrará su nuevo nivel, una vez que nuestro más reciente orgullo, el Alicornio Astral, haya hecho el primer crucero sin necesidad de tripulación."

Y con una señal de su cabeza y los aplausos de todo Canterlot, las cuerdas que mantenían al Alicornio Astral en el suelo eran desatadas, y la nave empezaba a levantarse. Twilight y sus amigas empezaron a despedirse de los ponis que los observaban.

"¡Adiós!"

"¡Nos vemos en 2 semanas!"

"¡Haremos muchas fiestas en sus nombres!"

"¡Nos vemos pronto!"

Mientras la nave se alejaba, la princesa Luna se acercaba a su hermana, y entre los aplausos de la multitud, le preguntó:

"¿Crees que todo salga bien?"

"Todo saldrá como deberá salir, hermana, ahora todo depende de ellas."

Twilight jamás se había sentido tan viva, y eso que solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que zarparon. El aire corriendo con su cabello, el poder sentir las nubes cuando estaban cerca y el hermoso atardecer que pintaba los cielos de tonos anaranjados fácilmente despertaban las emociones de cualquier pony. Twilight miró la cubierta del barco: Las Crusaders estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, con Applejack, Rarity y sobretodo Fluttershy cerca de ellas, para evitar que se cayeran. Spike había bajado a los dormitorios a dormir una siesta y Pinkie seguramente estaba revisando la cocina de la nave.

Twilight devolvió su mirada hacia el cielo, donde podía ver una mancha azul moviéndose en círculos entre las nubes. Ella sabía que Rainbow Dash se pasaría la mayor parte del viaje volando en lugar de estar en algo que volaría en su lugar.

"Hay que admitirlo, Twi, está cosa es increíble." – Dijo Applejack, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, acompañada de Rarity.

"Concuerdo con Applejack, ya me hacía falta un buen tiempo para descansar."

"Me alegro que les guste, chicas, la princesa de verdad quería que estuviéramos juntas para este viaje." – Respondió Twilight, ahogando un bostezo. – "Creo que iré a dormir un rato, estuve toda la noche despierta leyendo la historia de las naves voladoras de Equestria."

Applejack y Rarity se despidieron de Twilight, y esta bajó hacia los dormitorios, cada uno marcado con la Cutie Mark de cada una ellas. Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, Twilight pudo distinguir a Spike en la oscuridad, roncando dentro de una cama pequeña diseñada específicamente para él.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Twilight saltó sobre su cama para empezar a dormir, sólo para ser golpeada en el estómago por un bulto bajo sus sábanas.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" – Dijo Twilight, enojada, mientras sacaba el bulto, que resultó ser una caja. Curiosa, Twilight decidió ver dentro de ella, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. – "¡¿Los elementos de la harmonía? ¿Pero qué…?"

"¡BOOM!"

Spike saltó asustado de su cama ante el ruido del trueno, seguido de una fuerte sacudida de la nave.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?"

Twilight simplemente no respondió, en cambio, salió rápidamente del dormitorio hacia la cubierta.

Una vez afuera, la mirada de la unicornio cambió a una de miedo. El Alicornio Astral de alguna forma se había cruzado con una tormenta eléctrica.

"¡Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡No tengo idea!" – Respondió la pegaso desde los cielos. – "¡Esta tormenta salió de la nada!"

"¡Pues despéjala!"

"¡No puedo, cada vez que intento acercarme, los rayos me obligan a retroceder!" – Apenas dijo esto, Rainbow tuvo que hacer una pirueta para evitar ser alcanzada por un rayo, pero este logró alcanzar una de sus alas, obligándola a regresar a la cubierta.

"¡¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Twilight, corriendo hacia donde estaba Rainbow.

"Si, lo estoy, aunque me duele el ala un poco."

"¡Twilight!"

Twilight volteó para ver a Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy del otro lado de la cubierta, tratando de avanzar hacia donde ella estaba, intentando que las Crusaders no se soltaran ni se resbalaran.

"¡Rápido, vayan adentro, Rainbow Dash, tu también!"

"¡¿Y que se supone que harás tú?" – Preguntó Applejack. Twilight simplemente señalo a las tuberías en la cubierta.

"¡Veré si puedo controlar la nave y alejarla de la tormenta!"

"¡No puedes quedarte sola, Twilight, es muy peligroso!" –Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Sería peor si no lo intento, debemos hacer algo antes de que…!"

"¡BOOM!"

Las ponis miraron hacia donde se produjo el sonido, y lo peor ya había ocurrido: Un rayo alcanzo el globo de la nave, y el fuego empezó a expandirse rápidamente. El Alicornio Astral se tambaleó con más fuerza que antes, y empezó a caer sin control.

"¡SUJETENSE!"

Las ponis se sujetaron lo mejor posibles de los bordes de la nave, Rarity y Applejack preocupándose principalmente de que las pequeñas Crusaders estuvieran con ellas. Twilight podía ver las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos, así como en los de sus amigas. Incluso Rainbow Dash estaba con una enorme cantidad de terror en su rostro. Con todo su fuerza de voluntad, Twilight concentró su magia y transportó al grupo adentro de la nave, donde Pinkie Pie y Spike estaban.

"¡Rápido, tomen las camas y colóquenlas todas en un solo dormitorio, eso amortiguará el impacto!"

Sin demora alguna, las 9 ponis y el dragón colocaron los colchones, almohadas y sábanas de las camas de manera que cubrieran todas las paredes de la habitación de Twilight. A cada minuto que pasaba, la nave aumentaba su velocidad de caída.

El grupo se mantuvo abrazado. Twilight pudo ver por su ventana como rápidamente la nave llegaba a su inminente final. Cada vez más y más cerca.

"¡CRASH!"

Twilight sintió todo el mundo a su alrededor girar sin control, cada segundo era acompañado de un golpe contra las camas o contra alguna de sus amigas y del sonido de la nave despedazándose.

Cuando finalmente el movimiento terminó, el mundo de Twilight comenzó a oscurecerse….


	2. Chapter 2

**Isla OC: Capitulo 2**

Twilight abrió los ojos rápidamente, solo para cerrarlos nuevamente debido a la intensa luz blanca que sintió. La unicornio sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus huesos ardiendo un poco. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, dejando que se acostumbraran a la intensidad de la luz.

"¿Estoy…muerta?"

"No, no lo estas, milagrosamente." – Respondió una voz, que Twilight apenas pudo distinguir como masculina.

"¿Quién…eres?"

"Dr. Friedich Stein. ¿Y tú?"

"Twi…light….Sparkle…Doctor…" – Finalmente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación, y pudo ver sus alrededores. Twilight si se encontraba en una habitación de un hospital, con todo el equipo básico. Cerca de su cama pudo ver a un unicornio blanco, de crin y cola negra, ojos rojos y Cutie Mark de cruz roja revisando unos papeles con su magia. Twilight se sentó en su cama, quejándose del dolor que le causaban sus huesos.

"Trata de no moverte mucho, Twilight, tus huesos aun no se han unido completamente." – Dijo el Dr. Stein, mirando a Twilight.

"¿Qué…pasó?"

"Pues, para ser breve, uno de los miembros del consejo fue testigo de cuando tú y tus amigas cayeron del cielo, y rápidamente nos contactó para salvarlas."

Twilight se quedó de boca abierta un segundo, recordando el accidente en el Alicornio Astral, para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo el Dr. Stein.

"!Mis amigas!" – Gritó Twilight, solo para sentir más dolor en sus huesos.

"Te dije que no te movieras mucho, y no te preocupes, tus amigas están bien, están siendo atendidas en otras habitaciones." – Ante esto, Twilight lanzó un suspiro de relajo.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el hospital general de Oasis Core."

"¿Oasis Core? Jamás había escuchado de un lugar así."

"Pues no recibimos visitantes muy a menudo en la isla, y menos cuando son supervivientes de un accidente como el que ustedes sufrieron."

"¿Una isla? ¿Oasis Core es una isla?"

"Ciudad, para ser exactos. La isla se llama Oasis Creation."

Twilight apenas podía procesar toda esta información, y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus huesos seguían ardiendo cada vez que se movía.

"Doctor, ¿Porqué…?"

"¿…Te arden los huesos? Eso es debido al procedimiento que tuvimos que hacer. Cuando llegaste aquí, varios de tus huesos estaban rotos, y tuvimos que unirlos con magia. El ardor es señal de que las fracturas se están sellando, pasará en unos minutos. Sólo relájate y descansa, Twilight."

El doctor dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Si me disculpas, la consejal 16-BIT me pidió que le avisará en cuanto uno de ustedes despertará."

"¿Concejal? ¿No hay alcalde en la ciudad?"

"No, por eso un grupo de ciudadanos instauraron el consejo, para mantener el orden. Debo llamarla ahora, asi que espera a recibir una visita en una hora, tal vez hora y media, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, doctor."

Y con eso, el doctor Stein dejó la habitación. Twilight se recostó y comenzó a pensar. Mientras el ardor en sus huesos se iba lentamente, su cabeza se llenaba rápidamente con preguntas. ¿Cómo es que una tormenta saliera de la nada? ¿Por qué Rainbow Dash no pudo despejarla? ¿Por qué estaban los elementos de la harmonía en la nave? ¿Y donde estaban ahora? Si ella y sus amigas estaban en una isla, ¿Habrían caído al mar, o alguien los encontró?

Twilight continuó pensando en posibles respuestas para sus preguntas, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando al doctor Stein.

"Aquí está, señorita BIT."

"Gracias, doctor."

Detrás del doctor iba una unicornio blanca, de crin y cola púrpura. Su Cutie Mark eran 4 círculos, uno rojo, uno azul, uno amarillo y uno verde. Llevaba consigo 2 bolsas, con botones en forma de su Cutie Mark. De no haber sido por el estilo de su crin y cola, que estaban recortados en varias puntas, Twilight pudo fácilmente haber confundido a la nueva poni por su amiga Rarity.

"Tu nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿correcto?" – Preguntó 16-BIT, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Twilight.

"S...si, señorita BIT."

"Por favor, llámame 16-BIT." – Twilight asintió con la cabeza. – "Pues tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

"Tiene razón, tengo muchas preguntas."

"Igualmente, Twilight. Doctor, ¿cree que Twilight está en condición de salir?"

"Déjeme ver." – Respondió el doctor Stein mientras iluminaba su cuerno cerca del cuerpo de Twilight. – "Pues sus huesos parecen haber logrado unirse correctamente. Dime, Twilight, ¿Sientes ardor en alguna parte del cuerpo?"

"Pues no, doctor, el ardor se fue hace poco."

"Entonces por mí no hay ningún problema en que salgas de aquí. Tus amigas aún no despiertan de su recuperación, pero me aseguraré de enviar a un pegaso a buscarlas en cuanto se despierten."

"Gracias, doctor."-Dijo Twilight, mientras bajaba de su cama. Casi de inmediato, su estómago rugió, causando que la unicornio morada se sonrojara. 16-BIT simplemente se rió un poco.

"Obviamente debes de tener hambre, estuviste inconsciente por 2 días."

"¡¿2 días?!" – Respondió Twilight.

"¿Qué esperabas luego de caer desde el cielo? Es un verdadero milagro que sobrevivieron." – Respondió 16-BIT. – "Ven, por ahora consigamos algo para que comas, y me gustaría llevarte a la zona de impacto de tu nave."

"Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor." –Respondió Twilight, deseando ver si los elementos de la harmonía seguían en la nave.

"Entonces nos vamos, doctor Stein." – Dijo 16-BIT, despidiéndose del doctor.

"Señorita BIT, Twilight." – Respondió el doctor Stein.

"Gracias por todo, doctor." –Dijo Twilight, antes de irse detrás de 16-BIT.

Cuando las 2 unicornios salieron del hospital, Twilight quedó asombrada por lo que vio. Ante ella se alzaba una ciudad, fácilmente más grande que Ponyville. Grandes casas y algunos edificios, algunos de ellos iluminados. A lo lejos se lograba escuchar música.

"Bienvenida a Oasis Core, Twilight." – Dijo 16-BIT, al ver la sorprendida cara de la unicornio.

"¡Increíble! Jamás había visto una ciudad como esta."

"Me alegra que te guste." – Dijo 16-BIT, mientras revisaba algunas cosas de sus bolsas. – "Ahora, creo que el mejor lugar para comer sería…"

"¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!"

Ambas unicornios giraron sus cabezas a la fuente del sonido. Era la torre del reloj, que sonaba sus campanas anunciando que ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

"¡Oh, rayos, lo olvide!" – Dijo 16-BIT, en un tono frustrado.

"¿Olvidaste qué?"

"Que debo ir por Seaba para luego ir a buscar a los niños a la escuela."

"¿Seaba? ¿Es tu pareja?"

16-BIT simplemente se quedó callada ante la pregunta de Twilight por unos segundos, para luego tirarse al suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

"Lo…lo siento, Twilight." – Dijo la unicornio blanca, mientras se ponía de pie y recuperaba el aliento. – "Pero eso si que fue gracioso. ¿Seaba y yo pareja? Oh, no. Seaba es otro miembro del consejo, y su hijo y mi hermana menor son compañeros de clase, nada más."

16-BIT pudo que la cara de Twilight demostraba que aun se sentía algo ofendida por haberse reído.

"Ya enserio, perdón por reírme." – Dijo 16-BIT. – "Pero mejor nos apresuramos. ¿No te molesta, cierto? Sé que te prometí algo para comer, pero olvide por completo la hora y…"

"Está bien, 16-BIT, me conformo con algo rápido, además, así podré conocer parte de la ciudad."

Ambas unicornios caminaron por el sendero que conducía desde el hospital hacia la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando Twilight recordó algo que quería preguntar a su anfitriona.

"Por cierto, 16-BIT, ¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?"

"Oh, mi Cutie Mark son botones, mi talento es con los videojuegos. De hecho, casi todos los videojuegos de la ciudad los hice yo."

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!" – Respondió Twilight, haciendo sonrojar a 16-BIT.

Finalmente llegaron a Oasis Core. Cada vez que Twilight volteaba su cabeza, ponis de diferentes razas, colores y tamaños pasaban. Algunos comprando, otros charlando o trabajando. En más de una ocasión, los ponis que pasaban cerca de ella se detenían a saludar a 16-BIT, quién respondía con un saludo propio antes de continuar caminando.

"Wow, nunca había visto cosas así de donde vengo." – Dijo Twilight, intentando ver en todas las direcciones posibles a la vez. – "Oh, ahora que lo pienso, no te he contado nada del lugar donde vengo."

"Creo que es mejor que me cuentes una vez que tus amigas estén despiertas." – Respondió 16-BIT mientras llevaba a Twilight hasta una tienda cercana. – "Bueno, puedes elegir, Twilight. ¿Qué deseas?"

Twilight vio frente a ella una vitrina llena de diferentes platillos, algunos que jamás había visto antes y otros conocidos. Luego de pensarlo un poco, se decidió por un sándwich de margaritas. El dueño de la tienda, un unicornio de color verde, cuerpo similar a Big Mac y vestido con una chaqueta roja, inmediatamente entregó el sándwich a Twilight, mientras 16-BIT pagaba por él.

"En serio lamento no poder llevarte a comer de verdad, Twilight."

"Ya te dije que no importa. Ahora vamos, seguro que tu hermana debe estar esperándote." – Respondió Twilight, comiendo rápidamente su sándwich.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminata, Twilight y 16-BIT llegaron a la costa. Twilight había leído mucho sobre las playas, pero muy pocas veces había estado en una, por lo que el aire salado le llegó de golpe una vez que llegaron. Cerca de la entrada a la playa, se alzaba una casa de 2 pisos, hecha completamente de madera. En el buzón al frente de ella se podía leer "Seaba y Pepito". 16-BIT golpeó a la puerta.

"¡Seaba, soy yo, debemos ir por los niños!" – Gritó la unicornio blanca, pero no hubo respuesta. – "¡Seaba!"

Durante unos momentos, no hubo respuesta alguna, hasta que de repente se escucho un fuerte ronquido proveniente del segundo piso.

"Oh, por el amor de…" – Dijo 16-BIT, con un gruñido. – "Te sugiero que te cubras las orejas, Twilight."

Al principio Twilight no entendió el porqué 16-BIT dijo eso, hasta que vio su cuerno y su cuello iluminarse de un color rojizo. Twilight reconoció el hechizo de inmediato, y cubrió sus orejas con sus patas delanteras.

"¡SEAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAA!" – Gritó 16-BIT, su voz ampliada varias veces gracias al hechizo que aplicó en sí misma. La respuesta esta vez fue inmediata, Twilight pudo oír como alguien adentro de la casa despertaba sorprendido…para luego rodar por las escaleras, quejándose con cada golpe que daba.

"¡Por todos los ponis, 16-BIT! ¿Qué te volviste loca?" – Se podía escuchar a Seaba decir desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras quitaba las cerraduras. – "Pudiste haberme lastimado con…"

Seaba se detuvo apenas vio a Twilight, y ella estaba con la boca abierta al ver al ocupante de la casa. Seaba era de color café, con su crin de color negro, pero lo más extraño era su cuerpo. Su parte delantera era como un pony de tierra normal, pero en la parte trasera no habían patas, sino 2 pequeñas aletas y una cola similar a los "ponis marinos" que Twilight había leído en historias cuando era pequeña. Su Cutie Mark era igual de extraña, a simple vista parecía un triángulo invertido con un ojo en medio, pero considerando quien la llevaba, Twilight no se sentía muy segura.

"Creo que yo haré las presentaciones." – Dijo 16-BIT, rompiendo el silencio. – "Seaba, ella es Twilight Sparkle, una de las ponis que estaban en la nave que se estrelló. Twilight, él es Seabastián, o Seaba, otro de los miembros del consejo."

"Oh, pues un gusto en conocerte, Twilight." – Dijo Seaba, mientras estiraba una pata a Twilight, quien nerviosamente devolvió el saludo.

"Em…igualmente, Seaba." – Respondió la unicornio, tratando de no demostrar estar algo asustada.

"En fin, 16-BIT ¿Para que rayos fue el grito?"

"¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?"

Seaba vio la torre del reloj, que apenas era visible desde la playa.

"¡Rayos, se hace tarde para ir por los niños! ¡Y tú haciéndome perder el tiempo!" – Dijo Seaba mientras tomaba una gorra de su casa y se la ponía. – "¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!"

Seaba rápidamente empezó a caminar de una manera extraña, dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando. Twilight miró a su anfitriona unicornio.

"Él…es…"

"Créeme, no quieres saber."

"Pero…"

"No quieres saber."

"Pero…"

"NO. QUIERES. SABER."- Dijo 16-BIT, antes de empezar a caminar.

El camino hacia la escuela fue un tanto intranquilo para Twilight, que aún no aceptaba el hecho de que una especie de poni así existiera. 16-BIT y Seaba iban un poco más adelante, teniendo una conversación sobre algunas cosas que pasaban en la ciudad.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la escuela, un pequeño edificio rojo muy similar a la escuela que había en Ponyville. Twilight pudo ver que varios ponis pequeños ya estaban afuera jugando o hablando entre ellos.

"¡8-BIT!" – Gritó 16-BIT.

"¡Pepito!" – Gritó Seaba.

Twilight pudo ver cuando una pequeña unicornio comenzó a correr hacia donde ellos estaban, y pudo deducir que se trataba de 8-BIT. La pequeña era de color gris, con su melena y cola siendo de un gris más claro, y sus ojos de un gris más oscuro.

"¡Hermana!" – Dijo la pequeña con una voz algo chillona, mientras saltaba a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

"¡8-BIT!" – Dijo 16-BIT mientras devolvía el abrazo, pero de repente su cara se torno a una de sorpresa por un instante. – "Buen intento, Pepito."

"¿Eh, como sabías que era yo?" – Preguntó la pequeña poni, Twilight sin entender lo que ocurría. 16-BIT simplemente apunto a la parte posterior de la pequeña, donde no había Cutie Mark. – "Oh, cierto, aun no me salen las Cutie Marks."

"Ok, 8-BIT, acabo la broma." – Dijo 16-BIT, y de un arbusto cercano salió otra unicornio, idéntica a 8-BIT, excepto que esta si tenía una Cutie Mark, una especia de cruz gris, con 4 triángulos en cada punta de la cruz. Twilight asumió que también debía ser una Cutie Mark de videojuegos.

"Oh, casi te engañamos esta vez." – Dijo la unicornio gris.

De repente, el cuerno de la primera 8-BIT comenzó a brillar de un color verde intenso, y eventualmente todo su cuerpo fue envuelto en una llama del mismo color. Twilight dio un salto hacia atrás al ver la verdadera apariencia de Pepito.

"¡UN CHANGELING!" – Gritó Twilight. Efectivamente, Pepito era un changeling, solo que más pequeño, y su cabeza estaba adornada con una cinta roja, al estilo de un artista marcial.

"Oh, ¿hay Changelings de donde…?" – Preguntó 16-BIT, pero se detuvo al ver que Twilight tomaba una posición ofensiva y su cuerno empezaba a brillar. – "¡¿Twilight qué haces?!"

Twilight no respondió, simplemente disparó un rayo de magia en dirección a Pepito. 16-BIT saltó en medio de los 2 y con su propia magia creó una pequeña barrera, lo suficiente para detener el ataque.

"¡¿Te volviste loca, Twilight, por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Es un changeling!" – Respondió Twilight. – "Ellos atacaron toda una ciudad en donde vivo, ¡son peligrosos!"

"¡Oye, nadie habla así de mi hijo!" – Gritó Seaba, para luego intentar saltar hacia Twilight, pero fue detenido por 16-BIT, quien miraba muy seriamente a Twilight.

"Si, Pepito es un changeling, Twilight, pero dime, ¿crees que lo que haces está bien? ¿Asumir que todos los changelings son peligrosos solo por lo que pasó en tu hogar?"

Al principio, Twilight no entendió muy bien lo que 16-BIT quiso decir con eso, pero luego de ver lo asustado que estaba el pequeño changeling detrás de su padre, desvaneció la magia en su cuerno, y mantuvo su cabeza baja en vergüenza. Luego de unos minutos, Twilight finalmente habló.

"Tienes razón, 16-BIT, no puedo estar juzgando a alguien solo por lo que otros iguales a él hicieron. Pepito, ¿crees poder perdonarme?"

El silencio fue la respuesta, y Twilight simplemente se sentó, con su cabeza baja y sus ojos soltando algunas lágrimas. Sí, los changelings habían atacado Canterlot en el pasado, pero ella debió saber, mejor que ningún otro poni, a no juzgar a otros por su apariencia. Fue entonces cuando sintió una pezuña, y al levantar la mirada vio a Pepito enfrente de ella, sonriéndole.

"Está bien, la perdono señorita."

Twilight secó sus lágrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa a Pepito.

"Bien, ahora que ese feo malentendido terminó, puedo presentarlos. Pepito, 8-BIT, ella es Twilight Sparkle." – Dijo 16-BIT.

"¡Genial, no sabía q los zombis podían ser amistosos!" –Respondió la pequeña unicornio gris.

"¡8-BIT!"

"¿Qué, que dije?"

Twilight caminó hacia la pequeña, aguantando su risa: "No, no estoy muerta, 8-BIT, todos estamos bien."

"Bueno, ¿Tienen algo importante que hacer ahora?" – Preguntó Seaba.

"Si, voy a llevar a Twilight a ver la zona de impacto."

"¡¿Podemos ir, por favor?!" – Preguntaron los 2 pequeños, mientras saltaban impacientemente.

"Solo si prometen portarse bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡YAY!" – Gritaron los pequeños.

16-BIT dirigió al resto del grupo por la playa, hasta una zona no muy alejada de la ciudad misma. La arena era rápidamente reemplazada por rocas, y el sonido de gaviotas volando o buscando comida entre las olas era el único sonido en ese momento. Twilight sentía un nudo en el estómago, a pesar de querer ver la zona donde el Alicornio Astral había caído para buscar los elementos, sabía que no sería una vista muy placentera.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

La primera señal fue el olor, el aire salado era reemplazado por un aroma a quemado, y poco a poco la mismísima nave entró a la vista de los ponis. Decirle desastre era poco, el Alicornio Astral estaba dividido a la mitad, una de esas mitades hechas trizas por completo entre las rocas, mientras la otra estaba a medio hundir entre la marea de la zona. Reunidos en una pequeña zona aparte estaban las camas que salvaron la vida de Twilight y sus amigas.

"El jefe del equipo del clima, Winged Shine, vio cuando la nave cayó y nos dio la alerta…" – Dijo 16-BIT.

"…luego de eso, Shine fue a buscarme y entre los 2 sacamos algunos escombros de la nave del camino, del resto se encargaron los del hospital." – Continuó Seaba.

Twilight simplemente se acercó lentamente hacia los pedazos de la nave, sin decir nada. Aún no podía creer que todo eso había pasado, y menos que ella y todas sus amigas podrían vivir para contarlo. La unicornio habría meditado eso un poco más…de no ser por un tubo de acero que cayó demasiado cerca de ella, casi golpeándola en la cabeza.

"¡AAHH! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

"Oops, olvidé que Engine Gear y Cirus Storm estarían revisando la nave, perdón." – Dijo 16-BIT, mientras señalaba a una parte de la nave de donde salían volando pedazos de acero y madera.

"¡Creo que lo tengo, Engine!" – Dijo una voz masculina desde dentro de la nave.

"¡Bien, déjalo afuera, Cirus!" – Respondió otra voz masculina.

Del agujero salió primero una parte del sistema de navegación del Alicornio Astral, suspendido por magia, y detrás de eso, un unicornio blanco de cabello anaranjado y ojos café. Su Cutie Mark era una nube negra con 2 rayos. El unicornio dejó la pieza de la nave que llevaba y giró su cabeza al notar al grupo que acababa de llegar.

"¡Oh, 16-BIT, Seaba, que bueno verlos!" – Dijo Cirus Storm, sin notar a Twilight. Luego dirigió su cabeza hacia la nave. – "¡Engine, 16-BIT y Seaba están aquí!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Del mismo lugar del que salió Cirus, salió un poni de tierra de color café claro, cabello café oscuro y ojos grises. Su Cutie Mark no era visible debido a la capa desteñida que llevaba encima. Sobre su cabeza llevaba unos googles de trabajo café, y en su boca llevaba otra pieza de la nave. El poni, que Twilight dedujo era Engine Gear, dejó la pieza en el suelo y se acerco al grupo.

"16-BIT, Seaba." – Saludo Engine, bajando su cabeza, a la que los otros 2 ponis respondieron igual. – "Niños."

"Engine, Cirus, esta es Twilight Sparkle." – Dijo 16-BIT, señalando a Twilight.

"Ella es uno de los sobrevivientes." – Continuo Seaba.

"¿En serio?" – Dijo Engine, acercándose a Twilight. – "Pues un gusto conocerla."

"Igualmente encantada de conocerlos a los 2."

"Ya que esta aquí…" – Dijo Cirus – "¿Podría explicarnos porque todas las camas estaban en una sola habitación?"

"Oh, lo hicimos para amortiguar la caída, lo leí en un libro."

"Pues obviamente funcionó." – Dijo Engine.

"¿Cómo van con la inspección de la nave?" – Preguntó Seaba.

"Bastante bien." – Respondió Cirus. – "Estábamos sacando las piezas del sistema de navegación, para luego intentar repararlo en el taller."

"¿Creen poder reparar la nave?" – Preguntó Twilight, algo emocionada.

"Es posible, pero no será fácil." – Respondió Engine. – "Debo admitir que la tecnología de esta nave es impresionante, ¿Un compresor atmosférico para evitar vientos fuertes y rayos, un detector mágico programado para seguir una firma mágica específica? Eso es algo grande."

"Lo sé." – Dijo Twilight, aún más emocionada. – "De hecho es la primera vez que una nave así ha utilizado tecnología de ese nivel, hasta donde he leído. Yo también estaba deseando poder revisarla para…"

Twilight fue interrumpida por un tosido hecho por 16-BIT, quien obviamente encontraba la conversación algo aburrida.

"Oh, lo siento." – Dijo Twilight, avergonzada. – "En fin, quería preguntarles, ¿de casualidad no encontraron una bolsa con 5 collares y una tiara dorada?"

"¿Una bolsa con collares?" – Dijo Cirus, mientras sacaba una lista de una bolsa cercana a la nave y la revisaba. – "Mmmm, no, nada."

"Hay, no…"

"¿Alguna problema?" – Preguntó 8-BIT, que vio como Twilight se sentía un poco decepcionada.

"No, no, es solo que esos collares y tiara eran…muy preciados por mis amigas." – Mintió Twilight. Decidió que lo mejor era que ellos no se enteraran del poder de los elementos por ahora, para no causar posibles problemas innecesario.

"Seguro que aparecerán." – Dijo Pepito, acercándose a Twilight también. – "Muchas cosas que se pierden aparecen en unos días en esta ciudad."

"Tiene razón." – Dijo Seaba. – "Por ejemplo, ayer encontré la otra mitad del sándwich que creí haber perdido en casa hace 3 días."

"Y todos fingiremos que no escuchamos eso, gracias Seaba." – Dijo 16-BIT.

Twilight les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún si ella y sus amigas debían estar en la isla por un tiempo, al menos sabía que no sería nada malo, considerando lo amigables que los ponis eran.

"¡Hey, 16-BIT!"

Todo el grupo levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz que venía del cielo.

"Oh, es Winged Shine." –Dijo 16-BIT.

Rápidamente bajó del cielo un pegaso blanco, de melena y cola color ámbar y ojos color zafiro. Su Cutie Mark era un signo de interrogación alado, con un pequeño rayo en lugar de punto.

"El doctor Stein me dijo que estarías aquí." –Dijo Winged Shine, para luego desviar su atención a Twilight. – "Tú debes ser una de las sobrevivientes."

"Así es, ella es Twilight Sparkle." – Dijo 16-BIT. – "Twilight, él es Winged Shine, fue él quien avisó del colapso de la nave."

"Oh, entonces muchas por salvarnos, Winged Shine." –Dijo Twilight, saludando con su cabeza.

"Por favor, dime Shine, y no fue nada. Cualquier otro poni habría hecho lo mismo." – Respondió Shine. – "Oh, casi lo olvido, el doctor Stein me mandó a buscarlos, las otras ponis ya despertaron."

"¡¿En serio?!" –Preguntó emocionada Twilight, y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

"¡Hey espera!" – Dijo Seaba, tratando de alcanzarla.

"Mejor nos vamos." – Le dijo 16-BIT a Shine y los niños. – "Engine, Cirus, los veo después."

"Por supuesto, estaremos aquí un buen rato." –Respondió Engine.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron, y Twilight entró galopando a la recepción.

"¿Dónde están mis amigas?" – Preguntó Twilight rápidamente. Ya no podía esperar más para ver a sus amigas. Detrás de ella, Seaba, 16-BIT, Shine y los niños entraron al hospital. Seaba y 16-BIT venían jadeando.

"Demasiado…rápida…" –Dijo 16-BIT.

"Me…faltan…2 patas…" – Dijo Seaba, antes de que ambos ponis de desplomaran en el piso.

"¿Y se supone que los pequeños somos nosotros?" – Le preguntó 8-BIT a Pepito.

El doctor Stein llevó al grupo hasta una habitación al final de un pasillo del primer piso, donde dijo que se encontraban todas las amigas de Twilight. Al abrirse las puertas, las 8 ponis y el dragón que se encontraban del otro lado voltearon sus cabezas.

"¡TWILIGHT!" – Gritaron todos, para luego correr hasta donde Twilight estaba para un abrazo de grupo. Twilight no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría. Sus amigas estaban bien, y estaban todas reunidas.

"No saben el alivio que me da verlos a todos." –Dijo Twilight, secando sus lágrimas. – "Creo que debo presentarles a algunos ponis."

Twilight rápidamente introdujo a los ponis de Oasis Core a sus amigas. Tomó un poco de tiempo para convencerlas de que Seaba era real, y aún más tiempo para convencerlas de que Pepito no era peligroso (especialmente a Rainbow Dash, que trató 2 veces de atacar al pequeño), pero finalmente logró que todas sus amigas aceptaran a los nuevos ponis.

Luego de las presentaciones, los ponis de Oasis empezaron a explicar como había ocurrido todo desde su perspectiva.

"…Y una vez que Seaba y yo las encontramos, 16-BIT llegó con el equipo del hospital, y les ayudamos a trasladarla a todas hasta aquí." –Terminó de contar la historia Winged Shine.

"Pues…gracias por ayudarnos." –Dijo Fluttershy, tornando su atención a Winged Shine. Los demás ponis notaron al pegaso blanco tomar un tono rojizo, y comenzaron a aguantar sus risas.

"Bueno, son bienvenidas en a quedarse en la ciudad." –Dijo 16-BIT. – "Estoy segura que hay una casa cerca de la plaza principal donde pueden quedarse."

"Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad." –Dijo Rarity.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, ¿Alguien tiene papel y lápiz que me pueda prestar?" –Preguntó Twilight.

"Aquí tienes." – Dijo 8-BIT, entregándole un cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolsa escolar.

Twilight rápidamente escribió en el cuaderno, enrolló el papel y se lo pasó a Spike.

"Ya sabes que hacer, Spike."

"Con mucho gusto." –Dijo Spike, y tomó aire suficiente para enviar la improvisada carta a la princesa. Pero ni Twilight ni sus amigas se esperaban el resultado.

La carta no fue enviada como normalmente pasaría, en cambio, el fuego de Spike convirtió la carta en cenizas en un instante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isla OC: Capitulo 3**

"¡No es posible, eso no debió pasar!"

Twilight y sus amigas no podían creer lo que había ocurrido. Frente a ellas ardían los restos de la carta que Spike intentó enviar. Mientras tanto, los ponis de Oasis solo miraban con miradas perdidas, ninguno de ellos entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Eeeh, ¿por qué le pediste a Spike que quemara el papel, Twilight?" – Preguntó Seaba, pero ninguna de las ponis escuchaba.

"¿¡Spike, porque no se envió la carta!?" – Preguntó Twilight.

"¡No lo sé, nunca antes había fallado eso!"

"Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que envías esas cartas?" –Preguntó Applebloom.

"Oh, es un hechizo que la princesa me enseño cuando Twilight estudiaba en Canterlot."

"Pero eso no explica el porqué no funcionó." – Dijo Applejack.

"¿Significa que estaremos aquí para siempre?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, preocupada.

"¿Qué les pasa a ellas?" – Preguntó 8-BIT a su hermana mayor en voz baja.

"Ni idea."

"Quizás deberíamos interrumpir." – Sugirió Winged Shine.

"Buena idea…hazlo tú, 16-BIT." – Respondió Seaba, a lo que 16-BIT respondió con una mirada algo amenazante, antes de dirigirse hacia las ponis.

"Em, ¿Twilight?" – Dijo la unicornio a Twilight, pero esta no escuchaba.

"¿Twilight?"

Y ni una respuesta.

"¡TWILIGHT!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – Grito furiosa Twilight, volteándose, para luego cubrir su boca con sus pezuñas, dándose cuenta de a quién le gritó. – "Oh, lo siento 16-BIT, n-no fue mi intención y..."

"Está bien, tranquila, pero dime, ¿Por qué están todas tan alteradas?"

"No pudimos enviar la carta a la princesa Celestia." – Respondió Sweetie Belle.

"¿A quién?" – Preguntó Pepito.

"A la princesa, ya saben, la princesa Celestia." – Respondió Rarity.

Los ponis de Oasis solo miraban a las ponis con miradas perdidas.

"¿La princesa Celestia?" – Preguntó Twilight, y la respuesta fue la misma, 5 miradas perdidas. – "¿La que…sube y baja el sol y la luna?"

Los ponis de Oasis respondieron ante esa última oración diferente, riéndose en lugar de no entender.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?" – Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¿Una pony que maneja el día y la noche? No nacimos ayer, chicas." – Dijo Winged Shine entre risas.

"¿Eso fue un chiste? Pues no fue gracioso." – Respondió Pinkie Pie.

"Tal vez es nuestro turno de explicar de dónde venimos." –Dijo Twilight.

"Buena idea, pero no aquí." – Respondió 16-BIT, mirando la decoración del hospital. – "Acompáñennos, necesitamos informar de esto a Mandrake."

"¿A quién?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Mandrake, el último miembro del consejo, junto con nosotros." – Respondió Seaba.

Los 2 grupos de ponis salieron de la habitación del hospital, y luego de agradecer al doctor Stein y a las enfermeras por su ayuda, salieron del edificio. Al igual que Twilight antes que ella, sus amigas quedaron impresionadas al ver Oasis Core.

A pesar de ya haber pasado por algunas de las calles de la ciudad, Twilight seguía siendo impresionada por algunas de las cosas que veía en la ciudad, al igual que sus amigas, que giraban sus cabezas en todas las direcciones posibles, o en el caso de Pinkie Pie, algunas imposibles. Mientras ellas y Spike centraban su atención en la ciudad, las Crusaders tenían su atención en 8-BIT y Pepito.

"Wow, jamás habíamos visto un changeling amigable." –Dijo Scootaloo.

"¿Y puedes cambiar de forma?" – Preguntó Applebloom.

"Claro, eso es fácil." – Respondió Pepito, e inmediatamente su cuerno se iluminó, tomando la forma de Sweetie Belle.

"Eso sí me gusta." – Dijo Sweetie Belle al ver a su doble.

"Gracias, aunque no puedo copiar el tamaño del pony ni su Cutie Mark." – Dijo el changeling, mientras volvía a su forma original.

"Y, 8-BIT." – Dijo Applebloom mientras se acercaba a la pequeña. – "¿Cómo hiciste para obtener tu Cutie Mark?"

"Pues, honestamente, solo jugué videojuegos." – Respondió 8-BIT. – "Además, siempre he ayudado a mi hermana con algunas ideas para videojuegos."

"¡Genial!" – Respondieron las Crusaders.

El grupo entero se detuvo enfrente de un edificio pequeño, de color amarillo. Por lo que se podía apreciar, ningún pony había utilizado el lugar en mucho tiempo, pero aún se veía en buenas condiciones.

"¿Y este lugar es?" – Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Aquí, es donde ustedes vivirán." – Respondió 16-BIT con confianza. Twilight y sus amigas se sorprendieron.

"P-pero… ¡No podemos!" – Dijo Twilight, algo preocupada.

"Claro que pueden." – Dijo Seaba. – "Este edificio no se ha usado en mucho tiempo, pero está en condiciones habitables y es del tamaño perfecto para todas ustedes."

"¡Hey, Mandrake! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" – Gritó Winged Shine, mirando hacia el techo del edificio.

Rápidamente, una mancha negra bajó desde el edificio a una gran velocidad y se detuvo enfrente del grupo. Frente a Twilight y sus amigas ahora se encontraba un pegaso de color gris oscuro, con una melena negra con puntas verdes. Sus orejas estaban decoradas con 3 perforaciones cada una. Su Cutie Mark era una bola 8 envuelta en llamas de color verde. En su espalda lleva unas bolsas con botones en forma de su Cutie Mark.

"Chicas, este es Mandrake, el último miembro del consejo y encargado de la seguridad de la ciudad." – Explico 16-BIT. – "Mandrake, ellas son…"

"…Las náufragas, si, si, ya se." – Respondió Mandrake, con un tono fuerte. – "Ya era hora que vinieran, pareciera que soy el único que hace trabajo de verdad."

"No tienes porque ponerte así, ¿tienes los papeles de la propiedad?" – Dijo 16-BIT, ignorando el tono del pegaso. Mandrake sacó una pequeña pila de papeles de su bolsa y se los entregó a la unicornio, quién procedió a dárselos a Twilight.

"Ahí están, y ahora si me disculpan." – Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia un lado. – "A diferencia de OTROS ponis, yo tengo un deber que cumplir."

"¡Oye, esa no es manera de hablarle!" – Respondió furiosa Rainbow Dash, pero 16-BIT se puso en medio de los 2 pegasos.

"Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero después no esperes que nosotros te informemos de donde provienen ellas." – Respondió la unicornio, a lo que Mandrake simplemente salió volando del lugar a gran velocidad.

"Vaya, que cretino ese sujeto." – Dijo Rainbow, una vez que Mandrake ya estaba lo bastante lejos.

"Concuerdo contigo." – Respondió Applejack.

"No se preocupen, en el fondo es un buen sujeto. Eso sólo que está un poco fuera de sí." –Dijo Winged Shine. – "Y debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo en la seguridad. Algunas veces algunas criaturas se pierden y llegan al borde de la ciudad, y Mandrake las devuelve casi de inmediato."

"¿Criaturas?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, un poco asustada.

"Sólo algunos animales pequeños." – Respondió Seaba. – "Los más grandes no se acercan a la ciudad, y no han ocurrido daños permanentes de ningún tipo en los últimos años."

El grupo entró en el edificio, sus pisadas resonando con el eco que se producía. Twilight pudo ver en una esquina un escritorio, y detrás de él una tabla de madera en la pared, con varios ganchos de acero. No se requería de mucha investigación para ver que este edificio alguna vez fue un hotel, y el primer piso su recepción.

"Pues no es perfecto, pero funcionará." – Dijo Rarity al ver la decoración antigua del hotel.

"Bueno, creo que es su turno de explicarnos." –Dijo 16-BIT, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la recepción.

"De acuerdo." –Respondió Twilight.

Las ponis empezaron a relatar de donde venían, quienes eran las princesas y algunas otras cosas sobre Equestria, salvo sobre los elementos de la harmonía, gracias a los "extraños movimientos" que Twilight hacía hacia sus amigas cada vez que llegaban al tema. Los ponis de oasis escuchaban atentamente, deteniendo el relato un par de veces para aclarar dudas. Twilight y sus amigas no podían evitar sentirse como que estaban explicando todo a un grupo de ponis de 2 años. Para ellas, esto era algo que todos sabían, pero para los ponis de oasis era algo completamente nuevo.

"Wow, Equestria suena como un lugar maravilloso." – Dijo 8-BIT, una vez que las ponis terminaron su historia.

"Sin duda, tantas cosas interesantes parecen ocurrir allá." – Respondió su hermana mayor.

"Gracias, pero no entiendo algo." – Dijo Twilight. – "¿En serio no sabían absolutamente nada de Equestria? El doctor Stein me dijo que recibían pocos visitantes en la isla, pero…"

"Espera, espera. ¿El doctor Stein dijo eso?" – Preguntó Seaba.

"Si, ¿por?"

Los ponis de oasis simplemente se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

"Pues…la verdad es que…" – Dijo Winged Shine.

"…no es que recibamos pocos visitantes a la isla, en realidad, no recibimos ninguno." – Terminó 16-BIT.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Fue la respuesta de las ponis de Equestria.

"¡Pero el doctor Stein…!" – Dijo Applejack.

"Hablo en serio, nadie ha venido a la isla en siglos. ¿Por qué creen que este hotel estaba abandonado?" – Respondió 16-BIT.

"¡DING! ¡DONG!"

Los ponis miraron por la ventana, hacia Latorre del reloj que anunciaba las 8 de la noche. El cielo empezaba a tomar tonos oscuros.

"Bueno, debemos irnos." – Dijo 16-BIT.

"Awww…" – Respondieron al unísono los ponis más pequeños del grupo.

"Si necesitan algo, no duden en preguntarnos." – Dijo Seaba, mientras él y el resto de los ponis de Oasis se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"Nos veremos pronto, cuídense." –Dijo Winged Shine, antes de salir.

La puerta del hotel se cerró después de que Winged Shine saliera. Twilight rápidamente volteó hacia sus amigas.

"Pues son bastante amigables." –Dijo Spike. – "Por un momento pensé que nos arrestarían o algo así."

"Chicas, tenemos un problema."

"Pues, si, duh." – Respondió Rainbow Dash. – "Estamos en una isla quién sabe qué tan lejos de casa. Al menos no moriremos de hambre o como comida de animales salvajes."

"No me refiero al estar aquí." –Dijo Twilight. – "Los elementos de la harmonía estaban en el Alicornio Astral."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – Fue la respuesta de sus amigas.

"No sé que estaban haciendo en la nave, pero cuando vi los escombros, los encargados de revisar la nave dijeron que no los encontraron."

"¿Por eso evitaste que habláramos de que somos los elementos?" – Preguntó Applejack.  
"Exacto, no quiero alarmarlos con objetos súper poderosos perdidos."

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

"Por ahora deberemos vivir aquí. Una vez que los ingenieros terminen con la nave, veremos si es posible repararla para volver."

"¿Y los elementos?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Me dijeron que muchas veces las cosas perdidas aparecen en unos días. Normalmente no deberíamos creer eso, pero dada las circunstancias, no tenemos otra opción."

"Disculpa la interrupción, Twilight." – Dijo Rarity. – "Pero creo que algunas de nosotras debería intentar conseguir algún trabajo aquí en la ciudad. No me siento muy a gusto abusando de la hospitalidad de estos ponis."

"Cierto, a mí tampoco me gusta eso." –Dijo Applejack.

"Ya somos 3." – Agregó Rainbow.

Twilight pensó por un momento la idea. Sus amigas tenían razón, quedarse viviendo en el hotel sin hacer nada era prácticamente abusar de la hospitalidad de Oasis Core.

"Estoy de acuerdo." – Dijo la unicornio luego de un rato. – "¿Quiénes se ofrecen para buscar trabajo?"

"¡Yo, yo yo!" –Gritó Pinkie rápidamente. – "¡Yo me ofrezco!"

"Yo me apunto, Twilight." – Dijo Rainbow.

"Lo siento, Twilight, pero prefiero quedarme aquí cuidando a Applebloom." – Dijo Applejack.

"Yo puedo cuidarme sola, AJ." – Respondió Applebloom.

"Yo también me quedo para cuidar a Sweetie Belle." – Agregó Rarity.

"Pero…" – Dijo Sweetie Belle, antes de ser interrumpida por su hermana.

"Sweetie, querida, no es que no crea que puedas cuidarte sola, pero como no conocemos a nadie aquí realmente, es mejor que nos mantengamos del lado seguro."

"Pienso lo mismo." – Respondió Applejack.

"Y yo también." – Dijo Fluttershy. – "Si no les molesta, yo me quedare para cuidar a Scootaloo."

"No intentaré discutir." - Dijo Scootaloo a las otras Crusaders. - "De todas formas no nos escucharían."

"Entonces está decidido." – Dijo Twilight, volteando su mirada a Pinkie y Rainbow." – "Mañana a primera hora, nosotras buscaremos trabajos."

"¿Y yo qué?" – Preguntó Spike.

"Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, ayudando con los quehaceres."

"Oh, está bien." – Respondió el dragón, con un tono un poco decepcionado. - "Aunque esperaba poder ayudar más."

Las ponis subieron al segundo piso, y luego de escoger cada una su habitación, se fueron inmediatamente a dormir.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Twilight estaba mirando el techo algo descuidado. Había algo sobre la isla que simplemente no comprendía…

…Y sabía exactamente cómo iba a comprenderlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isla OC Capitulo 4**

Twilight se despertó al sentir el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver un techo diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. La unicornio rápidamente saltó de su cama y vio a sus alrededores, y fue entonces que recordó donde estaba. Twilight aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, ella y sus amigas varadas en una isla que, al parecer, no había tenido contacto con el resto del mundo en siglos, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, esa era la duda que Twilight se disponía a responder.

"Mejor no despierto a las demás." – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras salía de su habitación.

Intentando no hacer sonar las viejas tablas de madera del hotel, Twilight bajó hasta la cocina. Para su sorpresa, la cocina estaba completamente equipada, incluso el refrigerador estaba funcionando, sin mencionar lleno de comida. Twilight pudo ver una nota en la puerta del refrigerador que decía:

"_Nos tomamos la molestia de dejarles la cocina equipada. Si necesitan algo sólo dígannos. _

_Cuídense.  
16-BIT."_

Esto lo decidía, a pesar de apreciar el gesto, Twilight simplemente no podía esperar que los demás le hicieran todo por ella. Luego de un rápido desayuno y de dejar una nota a sus amigas diciendo a donde iba, la unicornio salió del hotel.

Oasis Core se veía muy diferente del día anterior. Como era muy temprano, no había una gran cantidad de ponis caminando o conversando, en cambio, solo unos cuantos ponis abriendo sus tiendas, lo cual hizo que Twilight se diera cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

…no tenía idea de cómo llegar a su destino.

"Ugh, sabía que había olvidado algo ayer." – Se dijo Twilight a sí misma. – "No le pregunte a 16-BIT donde quedaba su casa exactamente."

"¡DING!"

Dirigiendo su mirada a la fuente del sonido, Twilight pudo ver una tienda justo enfrente del hotel, que cambiaba su letrero de "CERRADO" a "ABIERTO". En el letrero superior se podía leer el nombre del comercio: "Tienda de las hermanas Bovino." Twilight decidió entrar a la tienda y preguntar la ubicación de la casa de la unicornio que buscaba.

Dentro de la tienda, una gran cantidad de artículos diversos estaban en exhibición en los estantes, y algunos colgando desde el techo. Desde artículos cocina, hasta juguetes y otros objetos que Twilight no tenía ni idea de lo que fueran realmente.

"¿Hola?" – Dijo Twilight, para llamar al dueño de la tienda.

"¡Bienvenida a la tienda de las hermanas Bovino!" – Dijo una voz femenina de la nada, que hizo saltar a Twilight hacia atrás.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" – Dijo Twilight, algo asustada.

"¡Hola, soy Lowi Pie!" – Dijo la voz, mientras que detrás del mostrador salía una pony de tierra. En lugar de un solo color en su pelaje, este era amarillo con manchas color café, muy similar al pequeño Pipsqueak en Ponyville. Su cabello café era decorado con un gran moño rosa.

"¡Y yo su hermana, Filly Jelly!" – Dijo una segunda voz, y una segunda pony salía del mostrador. Esta pony era de color café con manchas rosas, y su cabello una mezcla de amarillo y rosa.

"¡Y tenemos todo lo que puedas necesitar!" – Terminaron las 2 ponis al unísono.

"Oh." – Dijo Twilight, calmándose. – "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y…" – Intentó saludar la unicornio a las ponis de tierra antes de ser interrumpida por ellas.

"¿Quieres comprar algunos de nuestros exóticos productos?" – Preguntó Lowi Pie, colocándose a un lado de Twilight casi de inmediato. – "Tenemos una gran oferta en especias para dar un gran sabor a cualquier comida."

"Gracias, pero en realidad quería saber si…"

"¿Si tenemos amuletos de la suerte, atrapa sueños y cajas misteriosas? Por supuesto. – Interrumpió Filly Jelly a Twilight, mientras señalaba a diferentes objetos en uno de los estantes.

"¡NO!" – Gritó Twilight, sin darse cuenta. Luego de ver la cara de sorpresa de las dueñas de la tienda, se calmó. – "Oh, lo siento. La verdad sólo quería saber si podrían indicarme el camino a la casa de 16-BIT."

"Oh, eso es fácil." – Dijo Lowi.

"Sólo debes bajar por esta calle hasta la plaza principal, el Palacio Pixel es visible desde ahí." – Terminó Filly.

"Muchas gracias." – Respondió la unicornio.

"De nada, y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesitas lo tenemos aquí." – Dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

Twilight salió de la tienda y con paso rápido y calmado bajó por la calle, hasta que finalmente la plaza central estaba a la vista. Rodeando la plaza de encontraban diferentes edificios, cada uno pintado con diversos colores y letreros. Luego de una rápida inspección, Twilight encontró el edificio que buscaba. Sus colores eran principalmente tonos azules, y su letrero brillaba con luces de neón que decían "Palacio Pixel".

Twilight rápidamente se acercó a la puerta principal y toco la campana que se encontraba junto a ella.

"¡Un momento!" – Dijo 16-BIT desde dentro del edificio. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y la unicornio blanca apareció. – "Oh, hola Twilight, ¿algún problema?"

"No, no, sólo quería preguntarte algo importante."

"Claro, pasa."

La habitación principal estaba llena de máquinas, cada una de ellas con diferentes palancas y botones, y en cada una de sus pantallas, diferentes videojuegos eran mostrados. Desde ponis de diferentes partes del mundo enfrentándose en batalla, hasta ponis ninja derrotando ponis hechos de acero. 16-BIT abrió una puerta en el fondo que decía "Solo personal", y ella y Twilight pasaron a la siguiente habitación.

El estilo del Palacio Pixel cambió drásticamente, mientras la habitación anterior tenía mucha tecnología por todos lados, esta habitación era de un estilo más rústico. Un sofá, una mesa de centro y algunas sillas hicieron que Twilight se diera cuenta de que esta era la parte del edificio donde 16-BIT y su hermana debían vivir. Twilight siguió a 16-BIT hasta la cocina, donde una tetera estaba hirviendo.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un poco de té, tal vez?"

"No, estoy bien, gracias."

"¿Y qué me querías preguntar?" – Preguntó 16-BIT mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Me gustaría saber si algún lugar disponible donde pueda trabajar." – Respondió Twilight, haciendo que la unicornio blanca escupiera un poco de té de sorpresa.

"¿Trabajar, estás segura?"

"Si, lo estoy. No puedo quedarme sentada recibiendo favores, no lo encuentro justo."

"Pues, si estás segura."

"Claro que lo estoy."

"¿Algún lugar en especial donde quisieras trabajar?"

Twilight sonrió: "¿Hay alguna biblioteca en la ciudad?"

Se acercaba el mediodía en Oasis Core, y Twilight una vez estaba siguiendo a 16-BIT por algunas de las calles de la ciudad, admirando no solo los edificios, sino también a los ponis que pasaban. Finalmente llegaron a un enorme edificio, hecho principalmente de mármol. 2 colosales estatuas de grifos decoraban cada lado de la escalera principal, y arriba de la gran puerta de madera, tallado en el mármol, se leía:

"_Libera tu conocimiento al mundo"._

"Red Magnet es el encargado de este lugar. Seguro se llevarán bien, él es un gran experto en magia." – Dijo 16-BIT, al ver que Twilight sólo se quedaba admirando la biblioteca.

"Es perfecto."

"Qué bueno que te guste, ¿entramos?"

El interior de la biblioteca era, obviamente, increíblemente callado comparado con el resto de la ciudad. La mayor parte del piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja, y en formación se encontraban cientos de estantes, cada uno llegando casi hasta el techo, y cada uno lleno de libros. Twilight tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desmayarse. 16-BIT se acerco a la recepción y toco una campanilla que se encontraba ahí.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, un unicornio de color azul aparecía de entre los estantes. Su melena y cola despeinadas eran de un color rojo y verde, llevaba alrededor de su cuello un pañuelo rojo, y su Cutie Mark era una estrella morada, rodeada de pequeñas estrellas rojas.

"Twilight, Red Magnet. Red, ella es Twilight, una de las ponis del accidente." – Dijo 16-BIT.

"Hola, ¿se les ofrece algo?" – Respondió Red, con un tono algo desanimado.

"Twilight me solicitó un trabajo en la biblioteca, y queríamos saber si es posible."

Red Magnet simplemente miró los alrededores de la biblioteca en silencio.

"Claro, no hay problema. Comenzarás mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpan, debo continuar con este nuevo hechizo." – Dijo el unicornio, y entonces se fue de regreso al fondo de la biblioteca.

"Vamos, Red, al menos pregúntale algo a ella." – Dijo 16-BIT, al ver el desinterés del bibliotecario.

"Em, entiendo que eres bueno en magia, ¿verdad?" – Dijo Twilight.

"Si… ¿y?"

"Pues yo también lo soy." – Respondió la unicornio, mostrando su Cutie Mark. – "Creo que nos llevaremos bien, yo era la encargada de la biblioteca de Ponyville."

"Suena bien." – Respondió Red, increíblemente sonando más desinteresado. – "Bueno, nos vemos mañana."

"Em…eso fue…" –Dijo Twilight, luego de unos momentos.

"¿Incómodo? Si, lo fue. Red es algo solitario, se la pasa más con los libros que con otros ponis." – Respondió 16-BIT.

"Créeme, se dé ponis que son así, sólo necesita que alguien le ofrezca su amistad."

"Si quieres intentarlo, buena suerte, nosotros ya nos dimos por vencidos." –Dijo 16-BIT mientras salían del edificio.

"Bueno, mejor voy a ver a mis amigas, me fui del hotel cuando ellas estaban durmiendo." – Dijo Twilight, dirigiendo su mirada un lado de la calle.

"Y yo debo regresar al Palacio Pixel." – Respondió 16-BIT, mirando al lado opuesto. – "Nos vemos después."

"Adiós."

Una vez que 16-BIT se alejó, Twilight emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

"Bien, entonces a partir de mañana, empezaré a revisar los libros de historia." – Se decía a sí misma. – "Debe haber algo ahí que me explique este lugar."

Al regresar al hotel, Twilight pudo ver que algunos de los muebles de la recepción estaban afuera, junto a la puerta principal, y que algo de polvo salía del edificio. Pero cuando Twilight se acercó al edificio, su atención cambió a la risa que venía de la tienda de las hermanas bovino, una risa que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Al entrar a la tienda pudo ver a Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro.

"¡Oh! ¿Y qué hace esto? ¿Y esto? ¡¿Y esto?!" – Preguntaba la poni mientras tomaba en sus pezuñas cada artefacto extraño de los estantes.

"¡Pinkie! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Preguntó Twilight, asustada de que su amiga rompiera algo.

"Oh, hola Twilight, sólo me familiarizaba con las cosas de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo."

"¿Lugar de trabajo?"

"Así es." – Dijo Lowi, apareciendo de sorpresa. – "Tu amiga quedó hipnotizada por nuestra mercancía…"

"…y ya que estaba buscando trabajo, decidimos que podía trabajar con nosotras." – Termino Filly, también apareciendo de sorpresa.

"Oh, ya veo." – Respondió Twilight. – "¿Seguras que no será un problema? Pinkie es…especial, muy especial."

"¡Si que lo soy!" – Respondió Pinkie, quién estaba colgada de cabeza en uno de los estantes.

"Oh, no será un problema, ¡será divertido!" – Dijo Filly.

"¡Una aventura!" – Respondió su hermana.

"¡AVENTURA!" – Terminaron juntas las 3 ponis de tierra, mientras Twilight lentamente se alejaba de la tienda.

Finalmente Twilight entró al hotel, pero al principio le pareció haber entrado a otro lugar. El piso ahora brillaba y reflejaba perfectamente todo. Las paredes ahora estaban decoradas con diversos cuadros de ponis en batallas épicas y diferentes tipos de plantas.

"Wow, esto es increíble." – Dijo Twilight mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

"Pues me alegro que te guste, cariño." – Respondió Rarity, quien bajaba del segundo piso acompañada del resto del grupo. – "Simplemente no podía dejarnos vivir en ese desastre que era este hotel."

"Cuando Rarity sugirió que limpiáramos, yo encontré la bodega del hotel, con todos los cuadros y cortinas." – Continuó Spike.

"Y entre todos pudimos arreglar en hotel en nada de tiempo." – Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Si, pero aun así no obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Mark." – Terminó Applebloom, decepcionada.

"¿Y cómo te fue con la búsqueda de trabajo, Twi?" – Preguntó Applejack.

"Excelente, ya tengo un trabajo como asistente en la biblioteca de la ciudad."

"Ahora sabrá cómo me siento." – Susurró Spike a las Crusaders.

"Eso me recuerda que aún no voy a buscar trabajo." – Dijo Rainbow Dash. – "Será mejor que me vaya ahora."

"Applejack y yo debemos salir también, Twilight, querida, ¿podrías cuidar a las niñas junto con Fluttershy mientras no estamos?" – Dijo Rarity.

"Claro, no hay problema."

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash salieron del hotel, esta última rápidamente volando hacia el centro de la ciudad, mientras que la unicornio y la poni de tierra caminaban a un paso más tranquilo.

Luego de un par de vueltas por los cielos de la ciudad, Rainbow Dash finalmente encontró al pegaso con quién quería hablar. Winged Shine estaba sobre una nube, dando indicaciones a otros pegasos, quienes salían volando inmediatamente después de escuchar sus instrucciones.

"¡Hey, Shine!" – Gritó Rainbow, haciendo al pegaso darse la vuelta.

"Oh, ¿Rainbow Dash, cierto? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estoy buscando trabajo, y pensé que la patrulla del clima sería la mejor opción."

"¡¿Tú, trabajando con el clima?! Vaya broma." – Dijo una tercera voz, desde arriba de ambos pegasos.

Al subir sus miradas, Rainbow y Shine pudieron ver a Mandrake volando, rápidamente el pegaso bajó al nivel de las otras 2.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera trabajaren la patrulla del clima?" – Preguntó Rainbow, enojada.

"Sin ofender, pero no pareces apta para estar a cargo del clima de esta ciudad."

"Para tu información, yo soy jefa de la patrulla del clima en Ponyville."

"No compares un pueblo con una gran ciudad, amiga." – Dijo Mandrake. – "No es lo mismo. Déjale esto a los que hemos crecido en esta ciudad."

"¡Ok, ya es suficiente!" – Gritó Rainbow Dash. – "Supe desde esa mala recepción que nos diste que eras un problema, ¡Pero nadie se burla de mis habilidades! ¡Resolvamos esto de una buena vez!"

"¿Y qué propones, niña?"

"Eeeh…" –Trató de intervenir Shine, pero en vano.

"¿Qué te parece una carrera?"

"¡Ja! ¿Una carrera? Puedo fácilmente ganarte en eso." – Dijo Mandrake. – "Ok, una carrera será, alrededor de toda la isla. Te daré un mes para que te prepares, aunque no creo que ayude mucho."

"Un mes entonces. Y cuando gane, espero una disculpa de tu parte." – Respondió Rainbow, y ella y Mandrake chocaron sus cascos, haciendo oficial la competencia. Mandrake salió volando a gran velocidad luego de eso.

"Eeeh…" – Dijo Shine de nuevo, llamando la atención de Rainbow.

"Oh, sí, ¿cuándo puedo comenzar?"

"Eeeh, mañana, creo."

"Ok, ¡gracias!" – Terminó Rainbow, y salió volando de regreso al hotel.

"Creo que debo avisarle a 16-BIT y Seaba." – Dijo Shine, volando en dirección al Palacio Pixel.

Media tarde en Oasis Core, y Twilight, Fluttershy y las Crusaders se encontraban colocando la mesa para cenar, mientras Spike cocinaba, cuando la puerta de enfrente de abrió de golpe, y Rainbow entró, su cara mostrando un gran nivel de frustración.

"Oh cielos, Rainbow, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, pero su amiga no respondió, en cambio, se fue directamente a su habitación. – "Creo que debo hablar con ella."

"Si, ve tú." – Respondió Twilight, sabiendo que Rainbow escucharía a Fluttershy más que a cualquier otra.

Mientras Fluttershy subía las escaleras, Rarity y Applejack entraban al hotel.

"¿Cómo les fue?" – Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Bastante bien, y tenemos algo importante que decirles, niñas." – Respondió Rarity.

"¿Sí?" – Preguntaron las 3 Crusaders.

"Pues, ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, Rarity y yo pensamos que sería lo mejor…" – Dijo Applejack.

"…Que ustedes 3 vayan a la escuela." – Terminó Rarity.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Isla OC: Capitulo 5**

"¡NO!"

"¡No pueden obligarnos!"

"¡No es justo!"

"Por favor niñas, entiendan que es lo mejor para ustedes."

"¡NO ES CIERTO Y LO SABES!"

Por más que lo intentaban, los intentos de Sweetie Belle y Applebloom de escapar de sus hermanas eran inútiles. Sweetie Belle era constantemente atrapada por la magia de su hermana, y Applebloom era arrastrada por una cuerda atada firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, cortesía de Applejack. Scootaloo era la que más se acercaba a un escape exitoso, pero la velocidad de Rainbow Dash era más que suficiente para alcanzar a la pequeña pegaso.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas de camino, finalmente las 6 ponis llegaron a la escuela de Oasis Core. Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban extremadamente cansadas después de tantas persecuciones en el viaje, pero afortunadamente el cansancio también llegó a las Crusaders, quienes ya no oponían resistencia alguna.

"Creí que nunca llegaríamos." – Dijo Applejack, jadeando.

"Bien." – Dijo Rarity, tratando de no sonar cansada. – "Ahora, espero que se comporten debidamente mientras estén aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las Crusaders no respondieron, en cambio, cada una tenía una mirada que, de ser posible, habría matado incluso a un dragón adulto.

"Niñas, por favor escuchen." – Continuó Rarity. – "Sabemos que esto no es lo que esperaban, pero deben creernos que será lo mejor para todos."

"Prometimos a nuestras familias que las cuidaríamos." – Continuó Applejack. – "Y creemos que lo mejor será que pasen tiempo de calidad con ponis de su edad."

"¡Pero se supone que eran vacaciones!" – Dijo Applebloom, molesta. – "¡No es justo!"

"Entendemos que estén molestas por eso." – Respondió Rarity. – "Pero esta ciudad es demasiado grande, no es como en Ponyville que ustedes pueden andar por ahí solas, aquí temo que puedan perderse."

"Pero podríamos quedarnos en el hotel y ayudarlas." – Respondió Sweetie Belle.

"Tampoco es bueno para ustedes quedarse en un solo lugar como ganado arreado." – Respondió Applejack. – "Necesitan salir y divertirse."

Las 3 adultas se miraron entre si luego de que Applejack dijera eso. En parte era cierto, no querían que las Crusaders se quedaran en el hotel todo el día, pero también era su oportunidad de tener tiempo para ellas sin preocuparse de que el hotel cayera en pedazos por las locas ideas de las 3 pequeñas.

Las Crusaders simplemente bajaron sus cabezas, acompañadas por un suspiro que indicaba que se rendían.

"Además, ¿quién dijo que estarían solas en esta clase?" – Dijo Rainbow, tratando de animarlas. – "Por lo que nos dijo la maestra, 8-BIT y Pepito estarán con ustedes."

"Bueno, ellos son muy divertidos." – Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Y podrían ayudarnos a encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks." – Continuó Applebloom.

"Puede que después de todo esto no sea tan malo." – Terminó Scootaloo.

Justo entonces, las ponis vieron como 16-BIT y su hermana, acompañadas de Seaba y Pepito, llegaban a la escuela.

"¡Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo!" – Grito 8-BIT, mientras corría hacia las Crusaders. – "¿Es cierto que estarán en nuestra clase?"

"Pues, creo que sí."

"¡Genial!" – Dijo Pepito, quién se había unido a la conversación. – "Les presentaremos a todos, estudiaremos, jugaremos, tendremos aventuras, y muchas cosas más, ¡será increíble!"  
"Pues me alegro que vayan a estar todas juntas." – Dijo 16-BIT. – "No puedo decir que me alegro por ti, Rainbow."

"¿Eh, porque?"

"¿Te refieres a esa carrera?" – Preguntó Rarity.

"Aún no puedo creer que el primer día de habernos instalados tú ya hiciste un rival y lo retaste a una carrera." – Le dijo Applejack a Rainbow Dash.

"Sí, Winged Shine nos contó lo de la carrera con Mandrake." – Dijo Seaba. – "Y déjanos decirte, no es que vayas a perder."

"Oh, qué bueno que…"

"¡ÉL TE VA A MASTICAR, LUEGO TE ESCUPIRÁ Y BAILARÁ EN TUS RESTOS!"

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash sólo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Lo que Seaba quiere decir." – Empezó a explicar 16-BIT. – "Es que Mandrake es extremadamente competitivo, además de rápido y conoce la isla mejor que nadie. Sin mencionar que no te hará la carrera fácil, si ve la oportunidad, te empujará hacia la roca más cercana."

"Pfft, Rainbow Dash puede fácilmente esquivar a ese Mandrake." – Dijo Scootaloo.

"¡Claro que puedo! Después de todo, soy una de las mejores pegasos de toda Equestria."

"Aún así, te sugiero que tengas mucho cuidado, Rainbow." – Terminó 16-BIT.

"Le dijimos a Shine que te diera un mapa de la isla, así que te sugiero que hables con él." – Dijo Seaba.

"Por supuesto, y gracias."

"Bueno, ya debo irme." – Dijo 16-BIT, y dándole un abrazo a su hermana menor, le dijo. – "Cuídate."

"Claro, hermana."

"Tú también, campeón." – Le dijo Seaba a su hijo.

"Claro, papi."

"Nosotras debemos irnos también." – Dijo Rarity a las Crusaders. – "Vendremos a buscarlas a la tarde."

"¡Oh, oh, oh!" – Dijo 8-BIT, dirigiéndose a su hermana. – "¡¿Pueden las chicas ir a nuestra casa después de clase?!"

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash miraron a 16-BIT.

"Por mi ningún problema."

"Entonces claro que pueden ir, diviértanse." – Respondió Applejack.

"¡YAY!" – Respondieron todos los pequeños.

"¡DING, DONG!"

La campana de la escuela empezó a sonar, y los demás ponis pequeños que llegaban entraban rápidamente al edificio. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba un pony adulto de color azul, con su melena y cola en una mezcla de otros 2 tonos de azul. Su cuello era adornado con una corbata de moño, y su Cutie Mark era un birrete acompañado de 2 engranes, uno dorado y uno azul metálico.

"Ah, ustedes deben ser Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo." – Dijo el pony a las Crusaders cuando se acercaron. – "Mi nombre es SteamTeach, y soy el profesor de esta escuela."

"Gusto en conocerlo, profesor." – Respondieron las 3 pequeñas.

"Ahora, esperen aquí mientras las introduzco a la clase."

Las Crusaders esperaron afuera de la escuela por unos minutos, hasta que SteamTeach abrió la puerta y les indico que entraran.

"Pemítanle presentarles…" – Dijo Steam Teach a la clase. – "A Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo."

Las Crusaders vieron a los demás alumnos. Además de Pepito y 8-BIT (esta última moviendo sus brazos para que la vieran), las pequeñas pudieron ver a una gran variedad de ponis, desde pegasos hasta ponis de tierra. En total no eran muchos, incluso menos que en la escuela de Ponyville.

"Pueden sentarse ahí, en la fila central." – Indicó Steam Teach, señalando los 3 asientos vacíos en el centro del salón.

Las Crusaders se sentaron, y vieron que 8-BIT, que estaba detrás de Sweetie Belle, no dejaba de sonreír.

"A la salida les presentaré a todos" – Dijo en un susurro la poni gris.

"Bueno, comencemos con la clase." – Dijo el profesor, y procedió a dibujar un esquema en la pizarra.

Rainbow Dash pasó entre algunos edificios de Oasis Core, tratando de pasar por los lugares más estrechos y difíciles que encontraba, hasta que finalmente llegó a la plaza central, donde una enorme nube se encontraba. Parados en la nube, Winged Shine le daba indicaciones a otros pegasos, quienes salían inmediatamente a sus zonas de trabajo.

"Hola, Shine." – Dijo Rainbow. – "Entonces, ¿cuál es mi zona?"

"Oh, hola Rainbow Dash, como es tu primer día, pensé que podrías acompañarme y ayudarme a deshacerme de la neblina de la playa."

"Claro, no hay problema."

Los 2 pegasos volaron en dirección a la playa, y desde la distancia se podía ver la gran cantidad de neblina acumulada por la costa. Una vez que aterrizaron, Winged Shine se dirigió a Rainbow.

"Ok, yo tomaré este lado, tú toma el otro, así deberíamos terminar en una media hora, más o menos".

"Entendido."

Rápidamente Rainbow saltó a su lado de la costa, y con movimientos rápidos de su cola empezó a despejar la neblina.

Pasaron los minutos, y la neblina empezaba a alejarse poco a poco.

"Y…"- Dijo Shine. – "¿Cómo han estado, todo bien?"

"Si, ninguna novedad."

"Bien." – Respondió Shine. Rainbow pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz. – "Y tu amiga…Fluttershy, ¿cierto?"

"Te gusta, ¿cierto?" – Dijo Rainbow, tratando de aguantar su risa.

"¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, no…..no, no, es sólo que quiero que se sientan cómodas mientras se quedan en la isla."

"Hablando de la isla, 16-BIT me dijo que tenías un mapa para mí."

"Sí, para puedas practicar para la carrera, te lo daré después de trabajar."

"¡Graaak!"

Rainbow Dash se dio vuelta al escuchar el grito, una extraña criatura negra y de ojos amarillos, no más grande que un conejo, salió corriendo al recibir el coletazo de Rainbow y se escondió en una grieta entre las rocas. Mientras eso pasaba, Winged Shine seguía golpeando neblina.

"¡¿No viste eso?!"

"¿Ver qué?"

"¡¿Cómo que qué?! Esa criatura negra que acabo de golpear por accidente. Se fue por la grieta."

"No veo nada." – Dijo Winged Shine, revisando los alrededores. – "¿Segura que estás bien?"

"Ugh, olvídalo, terminemos para que me puedas dar ese mapa."

"Em, de acuerdo."

Rápidamente los 2 pegasos terminaron con la neblina de la playa, y Winged se dirigía a Rainbow mientras la neblina se disipaba.

"Sígueme, mi casa es por aquí." – Dijo Shine, tomando vuelo.

"En seguida." – Respondió la pegaso, mirando por última vez la grieta por donde se había ido la criatura.

Twilight entró con seguridad a la biblioteca, lista para su primer día de trabajo.  
"¡Estoy lista!" – Anunció, mientras cruzaba la recepción.

"Podrías intentar no hacer tanto ruido." – Dijo Red Magnet, sin sacar la vista del libro de pociones que leía.

"Cierto, lo siento." – Respondió Twilight, sonrojada. – "¿Y dónde empiezo?"

"Puedes llevar esos libros a sus estantes correspondientes." – Dijo Red, apuntando a una pila de libros en la mesa de "recién devueltos". – "Y si quieres leer algo, eres libre de hacerlo."

"Gracias."

Rápidamente Twilight tomó todos los libros con su magia, y revisando el mapa de la biblioteca, levitó cada libro a su correspondiente estante. Luego de unos minutos (que se alargaron con Twilight admirando el contenido de cada libro que devolvía), todos los libros estaban en sus estantes. Twilight revisó el mapa una vez más y se dirigió a la sección de historia.

"Debe haber algo aquí que pueda serme útil." – Dijo, escaneando el estante con sus ojos para ver su encontraba algún libro que explicara con detalle la isla.

Su búsqueda no fue en vano, pero tampoco fue rápida. Cada vez que Twilight comenzaba a ver los libros del estante, un habitante de la ciudad llegaba buscando algún libro, el cual ella debía de buscar mientras Red se encargaba de algunos asuntos en la parte posterior de la librería. Finalmente, luego de varios clientes y revisiones, Twilight encontró "Historia detallada de Oasis Creation".

"Perfecto." – Se dijo Twilight a sí misma. – "Al fin encontraré respuestas."

"¡DING DONG!"

A diferencia de otros días, los pequeños no se fueron inmediatamente a hacer otras cosas cuando salieron de la escuela. 8-BIT y Pepito habían reunidos a sus compañeros de clase alrededor de las Crusaders.

Las Crusaders estaban preparadas, el día de escuela pasó tranquilamente, enseñando algunas cosas que ellas ya sabían de la escuela de Ponyville, por lo que pudieron no centrar toda su atención en la clase.

"Déjenme presentarles…" – Dijo la unicornio gris, tomando aire, para decir rápidamente:

"A Mist Chaser." – Señalando a una pegaso color crema con crin y cola café.

"Zap Question." – Apuntando a una pony de tierra color celeste, su crin y cola negras con franjas azules.

"Patch Game." – Indicando al potranco rojo de crin y cola negro.

"Y finalmente, a Prism Painter." – Acercándose a la pequeña criatura que se parecía a un pony, pero sus patas se asemejaban a las de un lobo, de color blanco con sus patas traseras verdes, crin roja y cola café.

"Y… ¿por qué eres así?" – Preguntó Scootaloo a Prism, tratando de sonar grosera al no saber que era exactamente el pequeño.

"… ¡Porque soy especial!" – Respondió Prism Painter, sonriendo.

Las Crusaders solo se miraron, decidiendo no seguir con el tema.

"Bueno, ya basta de introducciones, ¡A MI CASA A JUGAR TODOS!" – Anunció 8-BIT con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La respuesta fue un masivo grito de alegría de parte de toda la clase, incluidas las Crusaders.

16-BIT se encontraba sobre una escalera, utilizando su magia para limpiar algunas manchas del letrero principal de Palacio Pixel, cuando empezó a escuchar a distancia los sonidos de cientos de ponis al galope.

"Oh…uh."

Entre gritos y risas, toda la clase de su hermana menor atravesaba la puerta principal del negocio, tirando la escalera abajo y con ella, a quién se encontraba hasta arriba.

"¡8-BIT!" – Gritó furiosa hacia dentro del edificio la unicornio blanca.

"¡También te quiero, hermana!"

16-BIT suspiró, y rápidamente entró para atender a sus clientes.

Twilight estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la zona de lectura de la librería. Luego de ayudar a buscar una serie de libros sobre climas fríos a un unicornio azul, Red Magnet le permitió a Twilight relajarse con el libro que tanto deseaba leer.

"Bien, empezemos." – Dijo Twilight, abriendo el libro y empezando a leer.

_"Aunque nadie sabe con exactitud cuando llegaron los primeros colonos a la isla, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que la civilización en Oasis Creation lleva aproximadamente más de 1000 años._

El origen del nombre Oasis Creation es otra de las dudas que las ciudades antiguas no han podido cuidar. Arquéologos creen que el nombre se debe haber utilizado debido a las posibles condiciones en que los primeros colonos llegaron, aprovechando los recursos de la isla para su sobrevivencia."

Twilight detuvo su lectura, ciertamente no era lo que estaba esperando, pero al menos tenía una pista inicial. La vida pony en la isla comenzó hace 1000 años, lo cuál coincidía con algunos eventos importantes en Equestria.

"Debe haber una conexión, o algo así, tal vez si…"

"¡DING!"

La campanilla del reloj que se encontraba en la mesa sonó, y Twilight pudo ver que ya eran las 6 de la tarde.

"Ya puedes irte, y puedes llevarte ese libro si lo deseas." – Dijo Red Magnet a Twilight, haciéndola saltar del susto.

"Oh, gracias." – Dijo Twilight entre risitas, avergonzada de haberse asustado.

Twilight salió de la librería y empezó el camino a casa, cuando de repente, Rainbow Dash bajó del cielo justo enfrente de ella, jadeando.

"Wow, ¿qué te pasó? Jamás te había visto cansada." – Dijo Twilight en un tono burlón.

"Estuve practicando para mi carrera, ya le di 3 vueltas a la isla entera en unos 20 minutos." – Respondió la pegaso, mientras emprendían juntas el camino a casa.

"¿¡3 VUELTAS!? ¿En tan poco tiempo?"

"Me hubiera tardado menos pero hay algunos bosques y montañas en medio. En fin, ¿cómo te fue a ti? A mí me fue como siempre, excelente."

"Bastante bien, y encontré este libro sobre la historia de la isla, que espero me ayude con lo que estoy investigando."

"Me avisas si encuentras algo sobre pequeñas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos, vi una de esas en la playa mientras trabajaba y me gustaría saber que era."

"¿Criaturas negras?"

"Sí, Winged Shine dice que no la vio, pero estoy seguro que era de verdad."

Twilight hizo una nota mental de investigar sobre eso.

"Cuenta conmigo, Rainbow, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, los demás deben estarnos esperando."

"De hecho, estamos detrás de ustedes." – Dijo una voz detrás de las ponis, haciéndolas saltar.

Al darse vuelta, Twilight y Rainbow vieron a las Crusaders.

"Oh, vaya, no sorprendieron." – Dijo Rainbow. – "Y, ¿cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien, todos son muy amigables." – Dijo Applebloom.

"Y vimos donde vive 8-BIT." – Continuó Scootaloo.

"Aunque creo que su hermana no estaba muy feliz cuando derramaste el jugo sobre esa máquina, Scootaloo." – Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, me disculpe y limpié, seguro que me perdonara."

"Bueno, mejor vámonos, que ya tengo hambre." – Dijo Rainbow, apresurando al grupo. – "Y mañana debo seguir practicando para la carrera."

Y el grupo continuó su camino hasta el hotel, para poder tomar un merecido descanso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Isla OC: Capitulo 6**

Twilight y el resto de su grupo salían del hotel de Oasis Core de camino a la playa. El gran día era hoy, y todas ellas, especialmente Rainbow Dash, estaban más que ansiosas.  
Finalmente Rainbow Dash y Mandrake tendrían su tan esperada carrera.

"Al fin le demostrare a ese Mandrake a no meterse con la voladora más rápida de Equestria." – Dijo la pegaso, moviéndose más rápido que sus amigas debido a la ansiedad.

"Te sugiero que no te confíes." – Respondió Applejack. – "Sé que has practicado, pero eso no garantiza que lo derrotarás."

"¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis habilidades, Applejack? ¿Qué no vez con quién hablas?"

"Cierto, Applejack." – Dijo Scootaloo. – "¿Qué no recuerdas quién es ella?"

"Lo recuerdo." – Respondió la poni de tierra, agregando luego en voz baja. – "Por eso lo digo."

"Tranquila, Applejack." – Dijo Pinkie Pie. – "Rainbow lo hará súper extra bien, haciendo ¡ZOOM! Y ¡ZOOM! Por toda la isla. ¿Verdad Twilight?"

La unicornio morada no respondió.

"¿Twilight?" – Preguntó Rarity.

Aún sin respuesta, Twilight parecía estar en otro mundo.

"¡Twilight!" – Gritó Rainbow, haciendo que la unicornio se sobresaltara.

"¿¡Qué, que pasa!?"

"¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!?" – Dijo Rainbow – "Nosotras hablándote y tu estas…en la luna, o algo así."

"Oh, lo siento chicas." – Dijo Twilight, sus amigas simplemente continuando su camino.  
Aun cuando dijo que no lo haría, su cerebro inmediatamente lo hizo. Twilight y sus amigas ya llevaban un mes en la isla, y ella aun no podía comprender mucho.

Las Crusaders continuaron en la escuela de Oasis Core, donde rápidamente se hicieron amigas de todos, sobretodo de 8-BIT y Pepito. Rainbow, Pinkie y Twilight continuaron con sus trabajos, mientras Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Spike mantenían su hogar limpio, y recibían a las trabajadoras con la cena lista cada noche.

Todo parecía tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo para Twilight. Rainbow jamás volvió a ver a otra de las criaturas negras, y las investigaciones de Twilight no llevaban muy lejos. Cada libro que parecía tener la respuesta era un callejón sin salida, sólo dando datos que Twilight apenas podía relacionar con algún evento de la historia de Equestria, como que ambas locaciones utilizaban bits como su moneda, pero nada que permitiera sacar conclusiones definitivas.

Pero para Twilight lo más extraño es que ninguna de sus amigas había mencionado extrañar Equestria. Ella supuso que todas decidieron no hablar de eso con las demás, para no poner a nadie preocupado por su desaparición, pero aun así sintió que sus amigas se veían demasiado despreocupadas.

Todas las preguntas de Twilight se vieron interrumpidas cuando finalmente la playa aparecía. Varias gradas estaban puestas, con cientos de habitantes sentados en ellas, y los miembros del consejo en un escenario, hablando con Engine Gear y Cirus Storm, quienes estaban con unos extraños brazaletes de acero con luces.

"Bueno, debo ir a la pista." – Dijo Rainbow, tomando vuelo. – "Las veré después de hacerle morder el polvo a Mandrake."

"Ten cuidado." – Dijo Fluttershy, pero Rainbow ya se había ido.

"Oigan, chicas." – Dijo Applejack, viendo que otra de sus amigas faltaba. – "¿Y Pinkie Pie?"

Las ponis se dieron cuenta que el miembro rosa faltaba, pero luego de buscar, la vieron entre las gradas, llevando una bandeja con diferentes productos.

"¡Bebidas, golosinas, muñecos de los competidores! ¡Llevelos ya!" – Gritaba Pinkie, mientras saltaba entre los espectadores.

"¿Pero de dónde sacó eso?" – Preguntó Twilight.

"Fuimos nosotras." – Dijo Lowie Pie, acercándose al grupo junto con su hermana Filly. – "Decidimos vender algunas cosas durante la competencia, y Pinkie decidió tomar su turno primero."

"¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS!" – Se escuchó la voz de 16-BIT, amplificada por su magia. – "¡Vayan a sus asientos, la carrera comenzará en 5 minutos!"

Mientras Twilight y sus amigas iban a sus asientos, Rainbow Dash se encontraba junto a la línea de salida, donde estiraba sus alas para la carrera.

"Ya verá ese Mandrake, estoy más que lista." – Se dijo a si misma a la pegaso, y era más que cierto. Durante el último mes, Dash había practicado la ruta que seguirían en la cerrara al menos 3 veces por semana, y tenía memorizado cada obstáculo, desde los arbustos espinosos hasta las zonas de avalancha.

"Disculpa, ¿Dash?" – Escuchó la pegaso cerca de ella. Era Engine Gear, quien llevaba uno de los brazaletes de acero. – "Necesitamos ponerte esto, es para seguir tu recorrido por la isla, en caso de alguna emergencia."

Rainbow estiró una de sus pezuñas, y Engine colocó el dispositivo.  
"Bien, ya estamos listos." – Dijo Engine al consejo.

Rainbow se colocó en posición, y pudo ver una sombra acercarse. Mandrake tomó su lugar al lado de la pegaso, estirando sus alas y preparándose.

"Buena suerte." – Dijo Mandrake, sin mirar a su oponente.

"Gracias."

"La necesitaras para no ahogarte con mi polvo."

Dash estaba a punto de devolverle el insulto a Mandrake, cuando fue interrumpida por 16-BIT.

"¡Bienvenidos todos, a este evento especial!" – Dijo, utilizando una vez más su voz amplificada mágicamente. – "Mandrake, miembro de nuestro consejo, y Rainbow Dash de Equestria, se enfrentarán en una carrera alrededor de Oasis Creation."

Los gritos de la audiencia hicieron temblar el suelo. La gran mayoría apoyaba al local, pero a la vez había un buen número de ponis gritando el nombre de Rainbow Dash.

"Recuerden, competidores, su progreso será monitoreado por los rastreados que llevan." – Continúo la unicornio, señalando los brazaletes. – "Creados por Engine Gear y Cirus Storm, los rastreadores nos mantendrán informados de su posición en la isla en estas pantallas."

Rainbow giró su cabeza, y pudo una enorme pantalla que mostraba el mapa de la isla y 2 puntos, uno negro y otro azul.

"Y finalmente, recuerden que el uso de atajos no está permitido, si los intentan, será una descalificación automática, así que manténganse en el camino indicado por las banderas rojas."

"Ahora, en sus marcas…"

Rainbow y Mandrake se pusieron en posición de partida.

"…Listos…"

Los pegasos abrieron sus alas.

"…¡FUERA!"

Dejando una enorme nube de polvo detrás de ellos, ambos pegasos salieron disparados de la playa. Ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a quedar detrás del otro.

Rápidamente llegaron a la primera de las banderas, que señalaba con una flecha hacia dónde ir, y ambos competidores dieron una vuelta extremadamente cerrada.

"Al parecer ninguno de los 2 tiene intenciones de ceder su lugar al otro." – Dijo 16-BIT a la multitud, mientras la pantalla mostraba los 2 puntos muy cerca uno del otro.

"Y ahora deberán atravesar el bosque Strange." – Continuó Winged Shine. – "Será mejor que tengan cuidado con la flora y fauna del lugar."

Rainbow se sentía con confianza, durante sus primeras prácticas, el bosque Strange le había jugado muchas malas pasadas, pero ahora estaba más que lista. Moviendo de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, Rainbow esquivó cada rama, cada arbusto e incluso a unas colosales plantas carnívoras. Mandrake era más directo en su vuelo, utilizando sus patas delanteras para abrirse camino, y cambiando su rumbo solo cuando el obstáculo era demasiado duro para romper.

Luego de unos minutos, Rainbow salió del bosque, y con una rápida sacudida se quitó las hojas y ramas de su crin y cola. Mandrake salió pocos segundos después a gran velocidad, y Rainbow fue detrás de él lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras, en las gradas en la playa, Twilight y sus amigas veían el progreso, mientras el resto de los espectadores gritaban de emoción.

"¿Y-y-ya acabó?" – Preguntó Fluttershy, quién decidió no ver cuando su amiga casi fue devorada por una planta carnívora.

"¡Vamos, Rainbow Dash, tú puedes!" – Gritaba Scootaloo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rainbow logró alcanzar a Mandrake cuando ambos llegaron hasta un valle, donde las banderas se podían ver a la distancia.

"Debo admitirlo, eres buena." – Dijo Mandrake, cuando su contrincante se acercó.  
"Gracias."

"¡Pero yo soy mejor!" – Terminó el pegaso negro, aumentando su velocidad. Rainbow inmediatamente aumentó la suya.

La carrera continuó con ambos competidores sin deseos de ceder su lugar. La ruta de la carrera los llevó por los demás pueblos de la isla, donde los ponis gritaban sus nombres con todas sus fuerzas para apoyarlos.

"¡Y los competidores se acercan a la última área de la carrera, la base del volcán!" – Gritó 16-BIT por el micrófono, mientras los 2 puntos en la pantalla mostraba su ubicación.

"¡Espero que puedan soportar el calor!" – Agregó Seaba.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la cara de Rainbow a medida que se acercaban a la zona del volcán. Si hay algo que realmente aprendió durante sus prácticas, fue sobre los géiseres que se encontraban en la zona, llegando a perder incluso una buena parte de su cola en una práctica, lo cual hizo que sus amigas se preocuparan por todo un día.

Mandrake y Dash esquivaban cada geiser que se les aparecía lo más rápido posible. Ambos competidores sabían que ser tocado por uno sería perder la carrera.

Poco a poco, Rainbow empezaba a ganar un poco más de distancia, adelantándose.

"¡Y parece que Rainbow Dash ha tomado la delantera!" – Gritó 16-BIT por el micrófono.

Mandrake no iba a dejar que Rainbow le ganará, y rápidamente bajó en picada hacia el suelo delante de Rainbow, y aterrizó con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas volvió a tomar vuelo, una enorme columna de vapor salió del área que golpeó, obligando a Rainbow a detenerse de golpe para evitar tener su cuerpo totalmente quemado.

"¡HEY! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!" – Gritó la pegaso cuando rodeó la columna.

Mandrake simplemente se despidió de Rainbow mientras rodeaba una enorme roca en el camino.

"¡BOOM!"

Ambos pegasos se detuvieron al escuchar la explosión, mirando el volcán en caso de ser una erupción. Una enorme grieta se abrió cerca de ellos, y lo que salió de ahí no fue vapor.

Una enorme nube negra salió de la grieta, y tomando la forma de una garra se abalanzó hacia Rainbow. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, fue golpeada hacia un lado.

Al recuperarse del golpe, vio quién lo había hecho. Mandrake ahora estaba atrapado por la nube negra, y era rápidamente arrastrado hacia el interior de la grieta.

"¡Mandrake!" – Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Rainbow se lanzó hacia la grieta.

Los 2 puntos en la pantalla habían permanecido inmóviles por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron del mapa. Suspiros y murmullos se escuchaban entre la multitud.

"Emm, Engine, Cirus, ¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Shine.

"En cuanto lo sepamos te decimos." – Respondió Engine, revisando los diferentes aparatos con los que operaban la pantalla.

"¿Creen que Rainbow esté bien?" – Preguntó Rarity al ver que los puntos ya no estaban.

"Claro que lo está, es Rainbow Dash." – Dijo Scootaloo, aunque se notaba en su voz que ni ella estaba segura. – "¿Cierto?"

Twilight y sus amigas se miraron entre sí, por ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

Rainbow creyó que sería incapaz de ver dentro de la grieta, pero fue todo lo contrario. Los pequeños ríos de lava del volcán generaban un poco de luz que, aunque tenue, permitía a la pegaso ver más que suficiente.

"¡Mandrake! ¡¿Me oyes?!"

"¡¿Rainbow?!" – Se escuchó como respuesta, y Rainbow voló rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Al final de un túnel, Mandrake se encontraba atrapado en lo que parecían unas lianas viscosas de color negro. Rainbow se acercó y rápidamente comenzó a quitarlas.

"¿Por qué viniste?" – Preguntó Mandrake.

"De nada." – Respondió sarcásticamente Rainbow. – "No me agradas, pero me salvaste de eso, y no iba a dejarte sin pagar eso."

Mandrake simplemente se quedó callado. Luego de unos minutos, las lianas perdieron fuerza, y Mandrake pudo zafarse.

"Vámonos de aquí." – Dijo Rainbow, a lo que Mandrake asintió.

Unos extraños gritos salieron de las paredes de la cueva, y de las pequeñas grietas y fisuras, un líquido negro empezó a salir. Al tocar suelo, el líquido tomaba la forma de criaturas, las mismas que Rainbow había visto hace un mes en la playa.

"Ugh, así que no estabas loca, esas cosas en verdad existen." – Dijo Mandrake.

Las criaturas superaban fácilmente en número a los pegasos, y cubrían desde el suelo hasta el techo del túnel.

"Creo que tendremos que hacerlo a la difícil." – Dijo Mandrake.

"No lo habría pedido de otra forma." – Respondió Rainbow, haciendo sonar sus pezuñas.

Las criaturas empezaron a abalanzarse hacia los pegasos, pero eran fácilmente esquivados por la velocidad de estos, y los que sí llegaban eran rápidamente golpeados de vuelta al suelo, disolviéndose en el líquido que eran antes, pero casi instantáneamente volviendo a tomar forma.

Luego de unos cuantos golpes y sacudidas, Rainbow indicó a Mandrake que la siguiera hacia la salida, dándose cuenta que no había caso en seguir peleando. Apenas se alejaron, las criaturas volvieron a su estado líquido, y como una ola empezaron a perseguir.

"Esa porquería se está acercando. ¿Qué hacemos?" – Preguntó Rainbow.

"Tengo una idea." – Respondió Mandrake, tomando altura y golpeando el techo con sus patas traseras. Del agujero un chorro de magma salió, cayendo justo sobre la ola negra, que comenzó a evaporarse.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Mandrake, Rainbow golpeó las paredes de los túneles, y rápidamente rocas comenzaron a caer.

La avalancha bloqueó el camino de lo que quedaba de la ola negra, y ambos pegasos salieron por la grieta justo antes de que las rocas la sellaran por completo. Luego de recuperar el aliento, Mandrake fue el primero en hablar:

"Gracias por salvarme." – Dijo, estirando una pezuña.

"Sólo te devolvía el favor." – Respondió Rainbow, golpeando su casco con el de Mandrake. – "Creo que debemos terminar lo que empezamos, ¿te parece?"

Mandrake no respondió, en cambio decidió tomar la ventaja y alejarse de Rainbow. La pegaso rápidamente lo siguió.

Durante varios minutos, la audiencia estuvo preocupada. Los mecánicos no podían encontrar la causa de porque los puntos del mapa no estaban, y no había señales de que las cosas iban a mejorar.

"Rainbow." – Dijo Scootaloo, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla y casi a punto de soltar lágrimas.

"Rainbow Dash." – Dijo Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

"¡DING!"

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la pantalla, donde los puntos azul y negro habían regresado, y se movían rápidamente en dirección a la meta.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!" – Dijo 16-BIT, antes de darse cuenta que lo dijo por el micrófono. – "Oh, lo siento. ¡Y parece que los competidores han vuelto a la carrera!"

Gritos de alegría se escuchaban, pero los más fuertes provenían de Fluttershy y Scootaloo.

"¡VAMOS RAINBOW DASH, TU PUEDES!" – Gritaban ambas pegasos al ver que su amiga estaba bien.

"¡Y los competidores se acercan a la línea de meta!" – Gritó Winged Shine.

Rainbow y Mandrake iban cabeza a cabeza, ninguno de los 2 permitiéndose quedar atrás. Se acercaba la línea de meta.

Más cerca…

Y más cerca…

Y más cerca…

"¡SWOOSH!"

"¡CLICK!"

Una enorme nube de polvo cubrió a los espectadores, haciéndolos toser y cubrir sus ojos. Cuando la nube se disipó, ambos pegasos estaban en medio de la pista, ambos jadeando y sin la mirada el uno del otro.

"¡Damas y caballeros, les pido paciencia mientras revisamos la grabación y las fotos para averiguar al ganador!"

Twilight y sus amigas bajaron de las gradas y se acercaron a donde Rainbow se encontraba. Seaba y Shine, acompañados de Pepito y 8-BIT, bajaron del escenario para acercarse a Mandrake.

"¡Eso estuvo increíble, Rainbow Dash!" – Dijo Scootaloo.

"¡Bien hecho, Mandrake!" – Dijo Shine.

"¿Pero qué paso durante la carrera?" – Pregunto Twilight.

"Si, desaparecieron del mapa por un buen rato, ¿qué ocurrió?" – Continuó Seaba.

"Responderemos todo después." – Dijo Mandrake, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¡Tenemos los resultados!" – Anunció 16-BIT, llamando la atención de todo el público. – "¡Y el resultado…!"

Todos los ponis estaban al borde de su asiento.

"¡UN EMPATE!"

"¿¡QUEEEÉ?!"

Rainbow y Mandrake no podían creerlo, pero luego de unos segundos y de mirarse fijamente, ambos empezaron a reír.

"Eres mejor de lo que pensé, Dash."

"Y tú si eres lo que esperaba de un pegaso con esa reputación."

Ambos pegasos chocaron sus cascos en señal de amistad.

"Bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer." – Dijo Pinkie, quién, como siempre, salió de la nada. – "¡UNA FIESTA!"

Casi medianoche, y el lobby del hotel estaba con los restos de la "fiesta de empate de carrera" que Pinkie, Filly y Lowie organizaron para celebrar a los pegasos. Las Crusaders, 8-BIT y Pepito estaban durmiendo en el segundo piso, y Spike había comenzado a recoger los platos. Pero el ambiente que se sentía no era el de una post-fiesta.

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Mandrake y Dash le contaron a sus amigos sobre las criaturas que los atacaron en el volcán, y de cómo eran las mismas que Rainbow vio hace un mes.

"¿Cómo es posible que criaturas así vivan en este lugar y que no haya registros?" – Preguntó Twilight a 16-BIT.

"Ni idea, enviaré un comunicado a los pueblos cercanos a esa zona, para que investiguen."

"¿Creen que debamos decirles al resto de la ciudad?" – Preguntó Shine.

"No creo que sea lo mejor." – Respondió Rarity. – "No querrán causar pánico innecesario."

"Ella tiene razón." – Dijo Mandrake. – "Por ahora dejémoslo entre nosotros, y cuando tengamos más información veremos qué hacer."

Sonidos de aprobación se escucharon entre los ponis, pero fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras. Al darse vuelta, vieron que se trataba de los pequeños.

"Niños, ¿no deberían estar durmiendo?" – Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Sweetie Belle tuvo una pesadilla." – Dijo Pepito.

"No fue una pesadilla." – Dijo Sweetie, ahogando un bostezo. – "Solo que…"

Los demás esperaron su respuesta. Sweetie caminó hasta su hermana y saltó a su regazo.

"…Soñé con mamá y papá." – Terminó la pequeña, abrazando a su hermana. Rarity le devolvió el abrazo.

"Yo también los extraño, Sweetie." – Respondió la unicornio, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana.

Twilight y 16-BIT se miraron con preocupación. Esta era la primera vez que veían a las demás hablando de su hogar y de cuanto lo extrañaban. Ambas ponis vieron como las mayores consolaban a las menores.

"Oigan, no se preocupen." – Dijo 16-BIT, interrumpiendo el momento. – "Estoy segura que pronto los mecánicos arreglaran su nave y podrán regresar a casa."

Las amigas de Twilight sonrieron.

"Y sé que esto puede sonar algo egoísta de mi parte." – Continuó la unicornio. – "Pero a mi alegra que hayan llegado. Todo ha sido más interesante desde que llegaron."

"¡Cierto!" – Dijo 8-BIT, dirigiéndose a las Crusaders. – "Ustedes…son…muy…divertidas."

8-BIT se desplomó en el suelo, y empezó a roncar. 16-BIT utilizó su magia para ponerla en su lomo.

"Bueno, debemos irnos." – Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – "Y no se preocupen, volverán a casa, eso lo prometo."

"Yo igual." – Dijo Seaba.

"Y yo." – Dijo Shine.

"Si, creo que yo igual lo prometo." – Dijo Mandrake.

"¡Y nosotras!" – Dijeron las gemelas bovino.

Twilight y las demás sonrieron aún más, sabiendo que contaban con el apoyo de un gran número de nuevos amigos.

Lejos de Oasis Core, entre las grietas en la base del volcán, una masa negra se movía poco a poco entre las rocas, hasta alcanzar su destino. Un agujero donde se escuchaba algo…

…una bestia dormida…


End file.
